A Second Chance
by Stroma
Summary: Daniel leaves to go on a mission without SG-1. Sarah O'Neill gets a job at Cheyenne Mountain
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance

by Stroma

This is written from an idea sent to me by Hotshow.

Jack was feeling revived after his week off. He had gone fishing with an old Air Force buddy and they caught lots of fish in the lake beside his cabin. He was whistling as he left the elevator and made his way along to the locker rooms to change into his uniform.

That all stopped when he saw Daniel come out fully prepared to set off on a mission. He was sure SG-1 weren't going anywhere so why was Daniel ready to go off world. "Oh hi Jack. You're early." He sounded a bit hesitant.

"Didn't know we had a mission already. I'll have to get ready quickly. You'd think they'd give me time to get in before sending us out."

He watched Daniel turn a shade of red before he answered. "Well Jack. It's not really a mission. And I'm not going with SG-1."

"Really? And why wasn't I consulted about this?" Jack sounded rather annoyed.

"I didn't expect you....Oops!" Daniel said.

"Like to finish that?"

"Not really. It's just SG-12 were exploring PX4 733 and they found this really interesting temple."

"Which you just had to offer to go and look at?"

"Yes, Jack. We've never seen anything like it before and seeing as I'm Head of the Archaeology department I thought I should be the one to see it."

"So none of your department is qualified to do this?" Jack asked sarcastically knowing that Daniel had picked some of the best archaeologists in the world for his department.

"Well yes I suppose they could go...."

"Daniel haven't I told you before that you have to delegate. How are they going to get experience if every time something is found you go to look at it first."

"It's just..."

"It's always 'it's just' with you Daniel. Now I want you to fill me in about where you are going and I want to speak to Major Hardy."

"Come off it Jack. I'm not a little kid. I'm Head of Archaeology. I can choose which missions I want to go on," Daniel almost shouted.

"Aht! Aht! That sort of attitude will get you nowhere. Now I want you to get Major Hardy and meet me in the General's briefing room." Daniel muttered something under his breath. "If that's what I think you said I'll be looking out a bar of soap."

"Very funny Jack." But when Daniel looked up there was no smile on Jack's face. "Okay I'm sorry for the remark." Daniel looked at his watch. "General Hammond's already approved the mission Jack."

"He has?"

"Yes. I'm in a hurry Jack."

"I'll come with you." He walked with Daniel down to the Gate room.

"Jack you might want to speak to Janet about a new member of her department."

"Why?"

"Because it's Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"Yes. You know she's very highly thought of as a counsellor and Janet thought it would be good if we had one on base."

"Yes that is a good idea. And Sarah is the best."

"You're not upset by her being here are you?" Daniel asked.

"No. It'll be nice to see her again. I haven't seen her since that entity turned into Charlie. I'm sure we'll be fine."

They walked into the Gate room. Major Hardy was waiting. He looked at his watch signalling that Daniel was late.

"It's alright Major it was my fault he was late. I hope you've read my memo about the care of archaeologists off world. It's a very interesting piece."

Daniel went red. "Jack, please."

"I've read it sir. Don't worry I'll look after him."

"You mean you really wrote one?" Daniel said.

"Of course."

"Major Hardy, are you and your team ready to go?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes sir."

"Two days," Doctor Jackson. "No more," General Hammond said.

They all walked through the mirror of water.

"Colonel O'Neill my office once you've changed."

"Yes sir."

General Hammond went over some of the recent missions with Jack and they discussed several possibilities for a second base when the klaxons went off. Jack and General Hammond rushed to the window overlooking the Gate room.

Walter's voice came over the intercom system. "It's SG-12 sir."

"They've only been away a few hours," Jack said. "What has he done now?"

They ran down to the Gate room. Soldiers stood around with their weapons drawn. Four men and a very small boy came through the wall of water. The little boy screamed to be put down and the soldier seemed only too pleased to do it.

The little boy toddled down the ramp quickly shouting," Ack! Ack!"

Jack automatically bent down and the boy ran into his arms. "What have you done Daniel?" Jack said hugging the boy to him.

"Major, where is Dr. Jackson and who is this child?" General Hammond asked.

"I'm sorry sir," he stuttered. "That is Dr. Jackson." He pointed to the boy.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Jack held onto Daniel, "Wet Ack. No like."

"I'm not too fond of this look either squirt," Jack said holding him slightly away from his body. "Think we need some diapers."

"NO! No need."

"Think you do."

"No, bad man," he pointed to Major Hardy," no let Danny down. So me pee."

"Oh! You did," Jack said a smile appearing on his face.

"Yes, Danny clever." He saw an evil look cross Daniel's face.

"Didn't think about me though, did ya?" he said tickling him.

Daniel squealed in delight.

"Colonel could you take Doc... Daniel down to the Infirmary."

"Of course sir."

"Major, would you and your team go as well. Debriefing at 1600 hours," General Hammond said.

Jack carried Daniel to a cot and tried to set him down in it. "No want cot." He wriggled in Jack's arms.

"Sorry squirt, I need to set you down. Then Nurse Walker is going to give you a bath."

Daniel looked horrified. "No Ack help. Peas."

"Danny you need a wash and so do I."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Pease, Ack. No nurse."

"Alright Danny." He turned to Janet, "Can I take Danny to a VIP room for a bath. He's a bit embarrassed."

She looked at Danny's sad face. "Of course."

He lifted Daniel up again and held him in his arms. "I think we both need a bath, squirt and soon." Daniel giggled. He looked over at Major Hardy.

"Him too Ack."

"Come on."

They went to VIP suite they'd used before. Jack poured a bath. "Next time we need bubbles and something to play with. Let's get you in the bath." He lifted the large t shirt off Daniel and set him in the bath.. Daniel slapped his hands on the water and it splashed everywhere.

"Hey," Jack said. "I know I need a bath but I'd rather be in it."

"Spash, Ack."

"Yes, splash but not all over the floor." Jack stripped and got into the bath. "Let's both get clean." He took the cloth and soap and washed Daniel.

"No ike."

"Well keep your eyes and mouth shut and you'll be fine."

It didn't take long to get them both clean. The floor was swimming in water. "You're getting the blame for that squirt."

"You pay submines no Danny. Danny good."

"You can get away with it though I can't. And it's submarines. I must buy some for the bath."

"Ucks."

"You don't like them?"

"No ucks. Danny want ucks Ellow ucks."

"You want yellow ducks?"

"Yes!"

Jack got dressed and then dried Daniel. He wrapped a towel round him. "No, want cos."

"Sorry Danny, I don't understand."

"No owel, want cos."

"Sorry Danny we don't have anything in your size," Jack explained.

Daniel stamped his foot, "Want cos now." Jack knew he should tell him off for stamping his foot but he looked so cute he hadn't the heart to do it, not that he'd ever tell Daniel he was cute.

There was a knock at the door, Daniel ran back into the bathroom. There was a scream and then crying. "Shit!" Jack yelled. He ran into the bathroom. Daniel was sitting on the floor. Jack scooped him up. "Sh! Sh!."

"Hurts." Jack checked him to see if he could find anything wrong."

"Where Danny?"

"Bum hurt."

"Well I'm not kissing that better," Jack said. That got a smile out of Daniel. "Let's see who's at the door."

"No! No see Danny out cos."

"Forceful little tyke aren't you. Okay stand there and don't move." Daniel gave him a look he used to give him when he said something stupid. "Hey some respect please."

Jack opened the door. An airman was standing holding some clothes. "Doctor Fraiser sent these sir."

"Thank you."

Daniel came out of the bathroom and Jack helped him dress. There was another knock at the door. "We're popular today," Jack said. He opened the door to find his ex wife standing in front of him. "Sara!"

"Jack."

"How are you?"

"I'm well Jack. Janet sent me to ask if the clothes were alright and to say she's ready for Doctor Jackson."

Daniel was standing in a blue t shirt and jeans watching them. On the t shirt was printed 'Trouble with a capital T'.

"Whoever picked that knows him well," Jack said.

"No funny," Daniel glared at Jack.

"He's adorable," Sara said to Jack.

"Don't say that to him, I'm going to have to live with him until this is sorted. I don't want him cranky with me but yes he's adorable."

"Reminds me of Charlie at that age," she said wistfully.

"I know."

"Ack, oose."

Sara picked them up and went down on her knees to put them on. "Ta," Daniel said.

"We'd best head for the Infirmary, the meeting starts soon. Are you coming?"

"Yes."

They all set out for the Infirmary. Sara could hardly take her eyes off Daniel.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Second Chance Part 3

They walked into the Infirmary and Jack lifted Daniel up and set him on the cot. He hated being in this thing; it felt like a prison cell. He held onto the sides and shook them. "No like," he said.

Janet came over. "It won't take too long."

"No like eedles Ra," he said.

Sara looked at Jack. "He doesn't like needles," Jack said.

"Maybe we can find some magic cream for your hand so that it won't hurt." Sara looked at Janet.

"Gic cweam," Daniel stated holding out his hand."

"I'll get some," Janet said.

"Maybe you should order lots for when he's bigger," Jack said.

She put some cream on his hand and covered it with a see through plaster until it made his hand numb. "It'll take a few minutes to work, perhaps," she turned to Jack," you can take Danny down for his scan/"

"Sure doc."

"When you come back you won't feel a thing," Janet said.

"Ra too," Daniel said holding his arms up to her.

"Ra too," Jack said.

When they arrived in the scan room Sara felt Daniel's hold on her tighten. "We won't leave you, honey, I promise" Jack could see Daniel was frightened so he made no comment about the use of the word honey. He could remember her using it for Charlie when he was frightened. He wasn't sure it was good for Sara to get too involved with Daniel but he couldn't take her away now. She held his hand until he went into the scanner and talked to him. Jack watched.

When he came out of the machine Daniel said," No like, Ack, no gain."

"You won't need to go in again, Danny. Time to go back and get the blood tests done." Daniel screwed up his nose. His stomach let out a huge rumble. "Hungry?"

Daniel nodded. Jack picked up the phone and ordered food to be brought to the Infirmary. It arrived at the same time as they did. Jack ties a towel around Daniel. "No, no like." He tried to pull it off.

"Danny you've only got one set of clothes. You don't want to get them dirty." Daniel scowled. Jack put the bowl of macaroni cheese on the tray in front of Daniel and handed him a fork. He tried to lift some up but it kept falling off the fork.

"Here, let me," Sara said taking the fork. "We'll need to get a smaller one for you to use, this is too big. Let me help you."

Jack couldn't believe it when Daniel let her feed him. He had a feeling if he'd offered Daniel would have screamed the place down. "Offee?" Daniel asked when he'd finished eating.

"No young man," Janet said, "no coffee for you."

"OFFEE!" he said much louder this time.

"Danny you can have milk, chocolate milk or fruit juice." Daniel folded his arms in front of his chest, looking very much like his adult self. "Nothing else." Janet was adamant that he would not be drinking coffee until he had grown up again.

"OFFEE!" he screamed as loud as he could. "OFFEE, OFFEE, OFFEE."

God he was loud, Jack thought. He knew he would have already given in but Janet was made of sterner stuff. She turned around and made to walk away when a plastic cup of milk flew past her ear. She turned round and glared at the very angry little boy. Before she or Jack could say anything Sarah had taken hold of his hand.

"No! That was naughty Daniel. Say sorry."

"No she bad."

"Daniel you do not throw things at anyone. You could have hurt Janet. Say sorry now." She stared down at him.

"Sowwy," he said looking up at her with wide blue eyes. Then he put his head down.

"That's alright," Janet said immediately, who could not forgive him when he looked at them like that.

"Offee now?" he asked hopefully.

"You are incorrigible, the answer is still no," Janet said walking away.

"Try the chocolate milk," Jack said, "you used to like it." Daniel screwed up his nose again as if he didn't like it but took a large sip.

"Good," he said," more?"

"Talk about mood swings," Jack said.

Janet came back and removed the plaster. Daniel held tight to Jack's hand as she drew blood.

When she'd finished Sara bent down and kissed it. "Brave boy."

The phone rang," Colonel, it's General Hammond for you."

Jack took the call and then said," The debriefing is about to start. Let's go." Jack bent down to pick him up.

"Walk," Daniel said.

"Not got time," Jack said.

"Walk," he said insistently.

Jack looked skywards; this little Daniel was no less stubborn than his adult self.

"Danny we haven't...."

"Danny, can I carry you?" Sara asked. He looked up at her," I would like to."

"Kay," he said smiling. He held his arms up. Jack looked on stunned. "Ra asked," Daniel said.

They made their way to the meeting room beside General Hammond's office.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Second Chance Part 4

Sara sat down in the chair holding Daniel on her lap.

"Right, Major Hardy, would you begin," General Hammond said.

"Yes sir. Everything was fine when we arrived. We secured the Gate and then went to the temple. Dr. Jackson got very excited when he saw the writing on the walls. He got his camera out and started filming."

Daniel started slapping his hands on the table, "Good Ack."

"Let Major Hardy talk," Jack said.

Danny blew a raspberry and it took all of Jack's control to not laugh. He noticed Sara, Janet and Carter were having the same problem. Even General Hammond had to try very hard not to smile. "Daniel," Jack eventually managed to say. All he got was a very angelic look. Major Hardy frowned at the child.

"May I continue?" he asked.

"Of course son," General Hammond said.

"My men set up camp while Dr. Jackson worked in the temple."

"You left him alone?" Jack asked menacingly.

"Yeh Ack all lone," Daniel confirmed shaking his head as if it was a terrible thing to do.

"And you needn't sound so innocent," he said turning to Daniel. "When we get you sorted you and I are going to be having a long talk about working on your own on a strange planet."

"No mad, Ack. Danny sowwy." He turned to Sara, "Ra, Danny sowwy." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. Sara pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright Danny. Jack didn't mean it, did you Jack?" she said giving him a glare. "He's only a baby." Jack saw a smirk on Daniel's face. Little shit! He thought. He's definitely got the adults memories. You'll pay for that when you're bigger.

"No I didn't mean it," Jack said through gritted teeth. "Then what happened?"

"Corporal Martin went to get Dr. Jackson for something to eat but he said he'd get it later." Jack glared at him.

"Rule number 2, Major. Make sure Dr. Jackson eats regularly."

"It's alright for you sir, he listens to you," Major Hardy said in his defence.

"If only," Jack said. "I think I'm going to have to re-write my rules."

"No Ack. Danny good."

He tweaked Daniel's nose. "You wish."

"Danny good," Daniel insisted.

Jack took him off Sara's lap and said," Right Major continue."

"About an hour later there was a blinding flash and when we went in, the baby was sitting in a pile of clothes."

"N!" Daniel screamed. "Not baby, tell him Ack. Not baby."

"Calm down Danny."

"Sorry. Dr. Jackson was sitting in a pile of clothes." Daniel calmed down.

"Here Danny draw." He handed Daniel a pen and paper. He was getting restless and couldn't stop squirming.

"So you've no idea how this happened."

"No sir. I'm sorry."

"Ack?"

"In a minute Danny."

Daniel tugged on Jack's sleeve, "Ack," he said, "look!"

Daniel had drawn a picture of what looked like 2 stick people, one bigger than the other.

"Me," he told Jack.

"You? What did you touch?"

"No touch."

"Well if you didn't touch, what did you do?"

"No know Ack."

Damn, Jack thought. He had been hoping it would be something simple and they could get it sorted.

Daniel pulled Jack's head down and whispered in his ear.

"Okay, could everyone excuse us for a minute." He carried Daniel outside.

"Hurry Ack." He ran to the nearest toilet.

"Next time give us a bit more warning. I don't want covered in pee again, save that for Major Hardy." Daniel giggled as he washed his hands.

They went back to the meeting. "We are testing his DNA," Janet could be heard saying as they opened the door.

"I'm me," Daniel shouted.

"I'm sure you are," General Hammond said, "but we have to make sure."

"I'm me," he said tears trickling slowly down his cheek; his little hands were bunched into fists.

Jack bent down and pulled him into a hug. He looked at General Hammond," I think he's tired sir. I'll take him for a nap."

"No nap. Not baby. No Ack. NO!" Jack couldn't believe the noise that could come out of him. Daniel had always been a quiet man; this little boy could scream the base down. Jack picked him up holding the kicking legs carefully.

He carried him to the VIP room Daniel screaming the whole way. "Daniel stop it," Jack said. "People will think I'm murdering you. You're tired and you need a nap."

"NO!"

"Not again," Jack said as the screaming got louder.

He opened the door and kicked it shut behind him. He managed to get the covers pulled back on the bed and Daniel on the bed. He quickly covered him with the covers. Daniel still tried to kick but he could not move the covers. Jack spoke reassuringly to him all the time and lay beside him rubbing his back. The cries were getting softer and the kicking had stopped. "Come on squirt, let yourself sleep."

"No Ack, no need," Daniel said sleepily.

Jack gently rubbed his back until he was asleep.

About 15 minutes later Sara came in. "Finally got him to sleep?"

"Yes. I thought the adult Daniel was stubborn this is 10 times worse. Those little feet kick in the most painful places." Sara giggled.

"He's adorable Jack."

"You've only seen the good side. Wait till he throws a tantrum when you've got him. Then tell me he's adorable and I can say I told you so."

"He looks so angelic."

"Remember looks can be deceptive."

"I'll sit with him while you go speak with General Hammond." Jack hesitated. "Go on, I'll phone as soon as he wakes."

"Thanks Sara."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A Second Chance Part 5

Sara sat and watched Daniel as he slept. He looked like a little angel with the white blond hair that curled at the ends and as for those lovely blue eyes. They were the only difference between him and her son. Charlie's eyes had been brown like his dad's. She missed him so much. She had long ago forgiven Jack for what happened, she just wished he could forgive himself but she knew he wouldn't. He'd got on with his life but if it hadn't been for Daniel Jackson she knew he'd have ended his life on Abydos. He had brought a change in Jack and during the last year Jack had changed from the morose man he had become. Daniel started to squirm under the blankets. She got up and sat on the bed. She gently stroked his hair speaking softly to him. The next thing she remembered was a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Ra, need pee." Those bright blue eyes were staring up at her.

"Okay Danny." She lifted him up and took him into the toilet.

When he'd finished she lifted him up to the sink to wash his hands. "Ta."

"Good boy." She ruffled his hair and he looked up at her smiling.

"So you're finally awake?" a voice said from the door.

Daniel ran towards him and threw his arms around Jack's neck. "Missed you." A big wet kiss was placed on his cheek.

Jack tickled the small boy who started to laugh. "You were sound asleep when I last checked." Sara blushed, he must have seen her as well.

"No Ack. No seep just westing eyes."

Jack laughed. "I believe you."

"Ra seep."

"Yes she did. Think you wore her out, squirt."

"Ra okay?" he asked.

"Don't believe Jack, I was just resting my eyes too." Jack gave a snort of disbelief.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked.

"Me," Danny screamed loudly in his ear.

"Think we should record your voice, that would frighten any Goa'uld. We could send it through microphones into space."

"Ack silly," Daniel said. Jack picked him up and took him to the commissary. "Ra come?"

"If she wants."

"I'd like that." Daniel smiled.

Jack lifted Daniel up so he could see all the foods. He just couldn't make his mind up. "Danny my arms are going to fall off if you don't choose soon," he said.

"At one." He pointed at the spaghetti. Jack could just see the mess that was going to make.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What about for afters?"

"Oclate," Daniel said firmly.

"I have just the thing," the lady behind the counter said. "Chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce." Danny's eyes grew large.

"Wow!"

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded.

"And chocolate milk?" the lady asked again.

Daniel's face lit up. Jack hated to think what he would be like with all that chocolate in him but he couldn't deny him. "Big softie," Sara said from behind him.

"Could you refuse those big eyes?" Jack asked.

Sara looked down. "No."

As soon as they sat at the table Daniel tried to grab the ice cream. "No," Jack said. "Spaghetti first."

Daniel opened his eyes as wide as he could. It had worked on Jack before. But before jack could say anything Sara spooned up some spaghetti and put it in his mouth. It tasted good. "Thanks," Jack whispered to her.

Jack tied a large towel round Daniel but he still managed to get spaghetti and tomato sauce everywhere, amazingly he didn't spill a bit of his ice cream or his milk.

"Think you need a clean and new clothes," Jack said.

Daniel looked down. There was sauce all down the front of his t shirt. "Ack look what you done."

Sara laughed. "Yes Jack, look what you did."

"Pair of comedians." He lifted Daniel up and made his way to the VIP room. Luckily someone had been shopping and there were some new clothes for Daniel on the bed. He dressed him again. "Let's go see General Hammond and see if I can take you out of here. You need to run around. Will you come as well?" he asked Sara.

"I'd love to."

General Hammond agreed and they took him to the park. He didn't know what to do first. Just as he was about to run towards the swings Jack stopped. "Danny, don't run off."

"Wings Ack."

"I know but you do not run off. Tell Sara or me where you are going."

"Wings, push."

"Okay," Jack set Daniel on one of the swings and started to push. His shrieks could be heard all over the park. Jack took him out.

"Gain?"

"Want to try something else?"

"Bout," he pointed at the roundabout. "Ra?"

"Okay." Sara put him on the roundabout and turned it slowly. Daniel kept shouting faster.

"Jack, haven't seen you for a while," a woman said.

"Marcy. Good to see you."

"You and Sara are back together, I'm glad. You should never have separated. And you've got a little boy. Lovely."

Jack didn't know what to say. "He's not our little boy," he said.

"Oh sorry," she said. "He just looks so like Charlie, I assumed."

"It's okay." Sara came over.

"Hello Marcy."

"Sara. I was just telling Jack how happy I am to see you back together. You really belong together you know. You both look so much happier." Sara went red.

"Ra, ice cweam."

"Danny, what do you say?" Jack said.

Daniel seemed to think," Now." Both of them laughed.

"I meant please," Jack said.

"You want one too?" Daniel asked.

"I'd better let you go," Marcy said. "I'm so glad."

They took Daniel to the ice cream stall. "You do know she'll have this all round town," Sara said.

"Let her," Jack said smiling. Sara smiled back. Marcy was right, she hadn't been this happy in a long time.

A small hand pulled at her jersey," Ice cweem."

"Ice cream it is." She picked him up.

"That'll be another set of clothes ruined," Jack said. Jack was right. By the time he'd finished there was no doubt what flavour of ice cream Daniel had eaten. Sara took him into the toilets and washed his sticky hands.

"Swing?" Daniel said lifting up his hands, one to Jack and one to Sara. They grabbed a hand each and swung the little boy between them. He giggled the whole time.

Daniel ran off to the play park again. He sat and dug in the sand pit. "Jack...."

"Sara, can we talk later? There's a lot I need to say."

"I'd like that," Sara said placing her hand in his.

"What a lovely little boy, you've got," a woman said passing them.

"Yes, we have," Sara said.

Daniel was exhausted by the time they got him back to the SGC. Jack and Sara gave him a bath and put him to bed before they sat down to talk.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A Second Chance Part 6

"He's adorable isn't he?" Sara said.

"He is. He's also hard work, I'm absolutely knackered" Jack said sitting down.

"I'd forgotten how energetic they are at this age," Sara said sitting beside Jack. "Why didn't you correct Marcy when she thought we were back together?"

"I don't know. We'd just had such a good day and I didn't want to have to explain to her. This is the first time in a long time that I've had such a carefree day and I didn't want to spoil it. I really enjoyed being with you and Danny."

"I enjoyed it as well. It's been a long time since I've seen you so relaxed. He brings out the best in you."

"Not just him. I enjoyed being with you," Jack said. "We are a good team, I'd forgotten that. I miss you."

Sara leaned over and took Jack's hand. "I missed you as well. I never wanted us to separate but I didn't know what else to do. You were so distant."

"I know. But I didn't want to live after Charlie died. I couldn't forgive myself for what happened. I kept thinking if I'd just....."

"There's no point thinking like that. It was an accident Jack. We have to go on living, Charlie wouldn't have wanted us to be unhappy."

Jack moved forward and kissed Sara lightly on the lips. What they didn't see was a small smile on Daniel's face.

"We need to take this slowly," Sara said. She saw Jack about to say something and held up her hand to stop him. "Jack, we have to. We have to take our time to make sure it's what we both want."

"I love you Sara, I always have."

"And I love you but a lot of this has to do with this little boy here. He's helped us but what happens when he grows up again. You'll be back to your job and this may not be what you want."

"Have you ever known me not know what I want? I love you and I love this little boy.

Sara decided to change the subject, "Do you think you'll find a way to make him grow up again?"

"I hope so. I love the little him but I miss the grown up one."

The two of them were so busy talking that they did not notice that Daniel was listening to everything they said. "You get some sleep Jack. You're going to need all your energy for tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sara left quietly as Jack got ready for bed. Jack bent down and kissed Daniel's head. "Night squirt."

The next morning Jack felt as if he was on a trampoline. What was happening? Jack sat up quickly and just managed to catch Daniel before he fell off the bed. "What are you doing?" he said setting him down on the ground.

"Playing bounce."

"It's dangerous. You could have fallen off."

Daniel just grinned. "No fall." Jack gave Daniel his bath and got him dressed. He jumped into the shower and then got ready.

"Where Ra?"

"She went home."

"We go home Ack?"

"I'll ask General Hammond. He might let me take you home tomorrow."

"And Ra. Danny like Ra."

"I know you do, I like her as well."

He lifted Daniel up and went to the Commissary to get breakfast.

Sara came and sat beside Jack. "Ra," Daniel screamed.

She bent and kissed his head.

"Morning Danny. What are you doing today?"

"No know. Ack?" he asked.

"I don't know. General Hammond may need me today. We'll have to wait and see."

"I'm working with Doctor Fraiser this morning but I'm free after that."

"Go home Ack?"

"I'll ask. If we do I'll need to get some things. My house isn't child friendly."

"I'll see you at lunch," Sara said as she left to meet Janet.

Jack took Daniel to his office. He set him on the floor. He gave him some paper and crayons while he picked up some files. Daniel scribbled on the paper but soon lost interest in drawing. He looked up and saw that Jack was busy. He slowly crept towards the door which was slightly open. He kept glancing back to make sure that Jack was busy as he slipped through the gap. He quickly made his way down the corridor.

He made his way to his own office. There was no one there. He looked round but all his things were out of reach. He toddled off further down the hall. He wondered where everyone was. He decided to try and find Sam.

Meanwhile Jack looked down to where Daniel should have been. Shit! he thought as he saw the child was no longer there. He got up and opened the door wider. He looked both ways but there was no sign of him. He picked up his phone and let General Hammond know. He grabbed a couple of airmen who were walking past and they all went in search of Daniel. They couldn't find him anywhere. General Hammond arrived. "He can't have gone far," Jack said. "He wouldn't be able to work the lift and I doubt if he could open the doors to use the stairs." General Hammond picked up the phone and called for more airmen to help with the search.

"I should have kept an eye on him," Jack said. "I just thought he'd stay on the floor. Should have known Danny would wander." Sara came down the corridor.

"We haven't found him yet," Jack said to her. "I can't believe we can't find him. He's 2 for crying out loud."

"At that age they can fit into a very small place. Have you checked under desks and behind cabinets? Remember the day we thought we'd lost Charlie and he was behind the settee."

General Hammond sent them all out to search again. Daniel was having a great time. He knew they were all looking for him because they were all shouting his name but he wanted some fun. He made his way back to Jack's office and hid under the desk. When the door opened he nearly giggled.

Then he got out and set off down the corridor. He made his way back to his office. There were two airmen in there so he let them search and then he went in. He couldn't help the giggle escaping. This was a great game. He heard a voice outside and he went over to the settee and crawled underneath. He heard Jack's voice. "I can't believe it Sara. He was bad enough when he was grown up. It's no wonder I've got so much grey hair. He takes no care of himself. That's how all this happened in the first place." Daniel felt Jack sit on the settee and Sara sat beside him. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to him." Daniel felt a bit guilty.

"We'll find him Jack. We know he can't have gone far." Daniel wished he could see what was happening. He felt them stand up and he pushed himself to the front of the settee. Sara had her hand on Jack's arm and was leaning in to him.

"Colonel O'Neill," someone shouted from outside. They both left. Daniel could hear them talking. He made his way to the other door and slipped into the corridor.

"He's here sir," a voice called.

Daniel looked up and saw an airman. He ran down the corridor and bumped straight into General Hammond who lifted him up. "Down," Daniel said.

"No way young man. I believe this is yours," he said handing Daniel over to Jack.

"Ack, have fun?"

"Fun?"

"Hide 'n seek," Daniel said.

"We are not playing hide and seek. We thought you were lost."

"Danny no lost, Danny have fun. Danny got bored in office Ack." Sara came up. "Ra. Have fun?"

Daniel couldn't understand what was wrong. It had been fun running and hiding.

"Siler did you manage to find what I wanted?"

"Yes sir, it's in your office."

"Let's go young man. You and I have some things to discuss."

"No Ack. Danny not bad. Danny good. Ra come?"

"I'll come."

They walked back down to Jack's office and sat down. He put Daniel on the ground in front of him.

"Now. I expect you to stay where I put you. You do not leave the office without me. You do not play hide and seek."

Daniel looked up at him. "Danny sorry. No mack Danny." As he said this his hands went back to cover his backside.

"No I'm not going to smack you. I wouldn't do that. I want you to sit on this chair for 5 minutes." He lifted Daniel up and set him on the chair.

"No Ack. No want." He tried to get down but Jack set him back on the chair.

"I will tell you when you can get off." Two tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Ra peas?" He lifted up his arms but she didn't lift him up.

"No Danny. You have to sit there."

"Danny sorry Ack Ra. No pay hide 'n seek." He looked up at Jack. "Get off now?"

"No. You'll sit there until I tell you." More tears dripped down his face but he knew it wouldn't work. Jack had made his mind up and so had Ra. He saw Jack looking at his watch," Okay Danny." He pushed himself off the seat and ran into Jack's arms.

"Go home?" he asked.

"I've got work to do Danny."

"Danny bored."

"Come with me Danny," Sara said. "General Hammond said I could take you for some shopping."

"Ack too."

General Hammond appeared at the door. "Go on Colonel, I'm sure we can manage without you."

"If you're sure sir."

Jack changed into his civvies and they headed into town. Jack took them for lunch first. Daniel loved watching everyone and Jack and Sara spent most of their time telling him to eat. Daniel loved the way they laughed together.

They took him out to the play park and let him play on the slides and the swings. He sat in the sandpit and played with some of the other children there. "I love seeing him this happy," Jack said. "He didn't have a very happy childhood after his parents died."

"How old was he when they died?"

"Eight. They were setting up an exhibit at the Museum in New York and part of the stone fell on them. He saw it all."

"Poor child."

Daniel came over to Sara," Sad?"

"No darling I'm fine. Think we need to get you some clothes and get you home."

They stopped at the Mall and went into Gap for Kids. Jack enjoyed watching Sara going round picking up clothes for Daniel. Daniel was sitting on his lap. She came back with a few new pairs of trousers and tops. "Nice," Daniel said.

Jack handed over his credit card and she used it to pay for the clothes. Daniel was already sleeping when they arrived back at Jack's. Jack carried him in and set him on the settee. "Stay for dinner," Jack said when Sara took out her cell phone to dial a taxi. "Please. Doesn't look as if he's going to be much company."

"I'd like that."

Jack prepared the food and they sat at the table to eat. "Ack?" a small voice said, then louder," ACK?"

"I'm here Danny." He rushed over and grabbed the boy. "It's okay."

"Ra?"

"I'm here sweetie," she said from the table. "I think you need your bed."

"Ra?"

She looked at Jack who nodded. Jack carried him through and they got him ready for bed.

"Tory, peas."

Jack handed a book to Sara. "Janet must have brought them when she brought the rest of his things."

Sara sat down on the bed beside Daniel and started reading. "Ack," Daniel said patting the other side of the bed. Jack sat there. Daniel could barely keep his eyes open as she finished the story.

"I'd better go Jack. I'll call a taxi."

Daniel sat up," No Ra stay. Danny want you to stay."

"Danny I have my own home."

Tears pooled in his eyes. "Peas. Want you to stay."

She looked at Jack. "It's alright with me," he said. "I'll take the settee."

"Mummies and daddies have same bed," Daniel said yawning and shutting his eyes. Sara and Jack stared down at him.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Sara said. Jack smiled. Sara had gone a lovely shade of pink.

"I'll take the settee," Jack said.

Sara seemed to be thinking. "You don't have to," she said holding out her hand.

They got up and walked out the room together. Daniel opened his eyes and watched them go into Jack's bedroom. "Yes," he said and shut his eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A Second Chance Part 7

Jack woke up to someone patting his face, "Ack up."

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Up now!" he said insistently.

"Okay," he said. "Give me a minute." He looked over at the other side of the bed. It hadn't been a dream, Sara was lying in his bed.

"Morning Jack," she said smiling.

"Ack no get up, Ra," Daniel said.

"Let the poor man sleep, he's tired. I'll get more breakfast."

"Ack old," Daniel said. "I get oops?"

Sara laughed at Daniel's description of Jack. "I get no respect in my own home," Jack groused, his head under the covers.

"Oops? I can see Jack has corrupted you. You know those things are full of sugar," she said to Jack.

"Want oops," Daniel said.

"Pancakes," Sara decided.

"Wif syrup?" Daniel's eyes lit up.

"With syrup."

Daniel bounced on the bed. Jack groaned and then grabbed him. He threw him down on the bed making him bounce, then he started to tickle him. "Ack noooooo!" Daniel giggled.

"Boys," Sara said getting up and going to the kitchen. She loved hearing the sound of Daniel and Jack laughing. It had been too long since she'd seen Jack this happy.

When she'd finished getting breakfast ready she called through to them. Daniel came running through, his hair sticking out at all angles. She ran her fingers through it trying to get it to lie down. "Ack wash," he said. She lifted him up and breathed in the smell of a young child. She had so missed this. She kissed his head. "Ra sad?" Daniel asked looking at her.

"No Danny, just remembering. Come on let's start before Jack gets here or we'll get none."

"Pancakes," Daniel said longingly.

She put two small pancakes on his plate and cut them up. Then she poured some syrup over them. "More peas?" Daniel asked looking at her with large blue eyes.

"Alright this time." She ruffled his hair. "Yu know you are going to get away with murder with those eyes."

"Here," Jack said throwing a bib to her.

" NO need," Daniel said.

"Yes you do," Sara said tying it round his neck.

Jack sat beside Sara and took her hand. "Iss," Daniel said.

"Since when did you get to be a matchmaker?" Jack asked taking Daniel's advice. Daniel clapped his hands.

Daniel ate his pancakes and despite having his bib on managed to get syrup everywhere. Jack took him off and gave him a quick bath. When he came back Sara was just getting her purse. "Going somewhere?" Jack asked.

"Park?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Sorry squirt, we've got work to go to."

"No park?" Daniel looked sad.

"Persistent aren't you? Maybe at lunch time."

"I'm going to get some clothes," Sara said. "I can't turn up at work in the same things as yesterday."

"We can stop at your place on the way in. And bring enough so that you can stay at my place." He looked at her suddenly nervous. "That's if you want to?"

"Ra stay, peas," Daniel asked.

Sara leant over and kissed him again. "I want. How can I resist those lovely blue eyes?"

"Hey mine are brown," Jack said pulling a face.

"I know," Sara said laughing at Jack's face.

"Ra lub Danny?"

"I do, sweetie. "

"Ack as well?"

"Yes, I also love this old flyboy as well." This time Jack kissed her for a much longer time.

"Yuk," Daniel said. Jack ruffled his hair.

When they arrived at the SGC Jack was called into General Hammond's office. Sara took Daniel to the Infirmary but Janet was very busy and needed Sara's help with some new refugees. Sara called Sam but both her and Teal'c were busy as well.

"You'll need to send him to Daycare," Janet told her.

Sara phoned and found they could take him straight away. She sat down and pulled Daniel onto her knee.

"I'm sorry Danny, there's no one to look after you just now. I'm going to ask Airman Young to take you to Daycare."

"No no want," Daniel said. "Want Ack."

She tried to calm him down. "It'll just be for a little while. I promise sweetie."

"No want."

"Sorry Danny you have to go."

"Danny be good."

Daniel could see that Sara was not going to change her mind. Airman Young bent down to pick him up. "Walk," Daniel said. He refused to be picked up.

Joyce, one of the assistants at the Daycare centre met them at the door. "This is Danny," the airman said.

The woman took him by the hand and led him inside. "Well Danny what do you want to do?"

"Nothing," he answered sulkily. "Want to go back."

She led him over to the paint table and handed him a paint brush. "Now I'm sure mummy and daddy would like a picture to take home." Daniel muttered under his breath.

She turned to talk to two children who were painting at another table. Daniel picked up the brush dipped it in the dark blue paint and proceeded to paint the child next to him. The little boy let out a yell and Joyce turned back.

"Danny, you are not allowed to do that," she said grabbing the brush from his hand. She turned to the small boy with paint all over his face. "It's alright, Peter. Danny didn't mean it."

"Yes I did," Daniel said.

Joyce took his hand and took him away from the table. "That was very naughty, Danny. If you do that again you'll have to sit on the naughty chair outside the office." She led him into another room.

An hour later and Jack received a call. "Yes ma'am," he said," He's my son. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Something wrong, Colonel?" General Hammond asked.

"That was Daycare, it seems I've to collect Danny straight away"

"How long has he been there?"

"About an hour."

"What on Earth has he done?" Carter asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Permission to go sir?"

"Off you go," Hammond said.

Jack arrived at the Daycare and was let in by Joyce. "Are you Daniel's father?"

"Yes, "Jack said.

"I'm afraid we can't keep Daniel here any longer today. He has been very disobedient and disruptive." She then went on to catalogue every one of Daniel's misdemeanours.

"Where is he?" Jack interrupted.

"He's sitting outside the office on the naughty chair." She escorted Jack to the office.

Daniel's face lit up when he saw Jack coming and he tried to leave the seat. A hand was put down onto his shoulder. Jack knelt in front of him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Ack."

"Daniel, they sent for me and I had to leave an important meeting. It was not for nothing." Daniel looked down at his feet.

"I want an answer, young man," Jack said in his best daddy's voice.

"Danny no want come here."

"You know why you had to come?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded. "I want you to apologise to the ladies here and promise this will not happen again."

"But...." Jack lifted his face up with a finger and made him look at him.

"I will not ask you again. You will not like the consequences if you disobey me."

Daniel looked at Joyce and the woman who was standing beside him. "Danny sorry." He looked at Jack. He could see he was expecting him to say more. "Not happen gain. Pwomise."

"Thank you Danny," Joyce said.

"Are the other children okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he didn't really hurt anyone."

"I'd like him to apologise to the other children," Jack said. Daniel's face went bright red.

"It was only really Peter and Kayleigh that were upset."

"Okay. If you show me where they are." He took Daniel's hand and led him back into the Daycare room. He took him over to a small girl and boy who were at the sand.

"Sowwy," Daniel said.

"Want to play?" Peter asked.

"Danny has to leave just now," Jack said," but when he comes back he will."

Jack picked him up and carried him back to the jeep he'd borrowed to get down there quickly. "You know you were a trouble magnet when you were bigger, I don't know why I expected any different at this size. What were you thinking?"

"No want to stay there. No like. Not a baby."

"Looked in the mirror recently," Jack quipped. "I am not happy with you."

Tears welled up in Daniel's eyes," Am sowwy."

Jack carried him down to his office and plonked him onto the chair and rolled it into the corner. "Ten minutes," Jack said.

"Nooooo!"

"Yes. I will not put up with behaviour like that." Jack set a timer at the side of the chair. "When that goes off you can come out of the corner."

"Peas," Daniel said tears already sliding down his cheeks. Jack sat at his desk and started to fill in some paperwork. He hated doing this but if her was going to be bringing Danny up he had to make rules and have consequences. He could hear Daniel crying and it was making him feel very guilty.

it felt like hours before the timer went off. Daniel was off the chair and over to Jack. "Lub you Ack."

"I love you too kiddo but you are not going to get your own way by behaving badly. You will be going to Daycare regularly and you will behave." He saw Daniel was going to interrupt. " No arguments. You can't be here full time."

"But Danny work here. Like it."

"You did Danny." Then he stopped. "You remember working here?" He saw Daniel swallow.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Danny member. Need stay." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Sara came in. She smiled at Jack. "I see our little hooligan is here."

"Danny sowwy, Ra. Onest."

"You are now."

"No like chair. Ack put Danny there." He pointed to the chair in the corner. "Was there hours."

Jack raised his eyebrows. That kid could spin a tale. "I'll be taking you to Daycare tomorrow," Sara said.

"No stay here. Need."

"Sorry Danny but I have to work and Jack is going offworld."

"Ack go?" Daniel looked very sad.

"Yes Danny. We're going to SX4 3PF."

"No Danny?"

"You're too young," Jack said. He saw Sara looking at him curiously. "He remembers working here."

"I'll be looking after you Danny, don't worry."

"How long way?" Daniel asked.

"Hopefully only a couple of days. Promise you'll behave."

"Twy."

"That's all I can ask."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Daniel had looked so unhappy when Jack told him SG-1 were going on a mission for a few days that he told Daniel they were having a pizza night.

"Yeh!" Daniel shouted raising his arms in the air.

"He's only 2, Jack. Don't you think he may be too young for pizza?" Sara said.

"Peas, Ra. Like pizza. Am and T too?"

"We'll invite them." Jack smiled at Sara.

"Beer?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Not a hope," Jack and Sara answered.

When they got home Jack ordered pizzas, they'd stopped and picked up drinks on the way home. Sam and Teal'c arrived soon after. Jack watched as Daniel ran to the door when they'd knocked. Sam had picked him up and swung him round before capturing him in her arms. "Good to see you Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Down Am." Sam set him down.

"Want dwink? We got beer and oose."

"What kind of oos juice?" Sam asked.

"Range," Daniel answered.

"Beer," Teal'c said.

"Juice for me I'm driving," Sam said.

"Kay," Daniel shot off into the kitchen and had the fridge opened before Jack reached him.

"Aht! I'll get them."

"No! Danny get."

"I'll open them you can take them through. He carefully carried them to Teal'c and Sam. Then there was a knock at the door again and he took off again.

"He's full of energy," Sam said.

"Don't I know it," Jack said. "Did you hear what he did at Daycare? I'm going to be grey before he grows up."

Sam laughed. "It's the talk of the SGC. He's never going to live it down when he grows up again. He's more trouble at 2 than he was at 32."

"No twouble. Danny no want to stay Daycare so Danny........Oops!"

"You planned it, you little rascal," Sara said.

Daniel shook his head but he caught Jack looking at him and then at the corner. He had no intention of spending any time there tonight. "It won't happen again, will it Danny," Jack said forcefully.

"No Ack, no gain. Danny good."

"You'd better because you will not like the consequences."

"Ack peas," he held his arms up and when he was lifted whispered into Jack's ear," Not now."

Sara set the pizzas on the table and called," Food."

Danny loved pizza and was soon covered in tomato. "Good." "Who going wif you?" Daniel asked Sam.

"Dr. Lee but just until you get bigger."

"Soon I'll be big again," Daniel said to Sam. She looked at him strangely. He'd sounded so like the adult Daniel. She looked around but no one else had heard.

"Want to go out to the garden, Danny?" she asked.

"Kay."

When they got away from the house Sam turned him round to face her. "Okay, Daniel, spill. What's going on?"

"Nothing Am."

"On no you don't. I heard you speak normally just now. Tell me what's going on." Daniel hesitated. "I'll get the Colonel."

Daniel grabbed her hand. "No please."

"Then tell me."

He led her to the bottom of the garden. "Okay. I'm trying to get Sara and Jack back together." Sam looked stunned. It was weird hearing an adult voice coming out of a toddler. "When Sara came to work at the SGC I realised that she still loved Jack and he still loved her so I thought I'd try and get them back together."

"By becoming a child?"

"I saw the writing in the temple that SG – 12 had found and it told of a device that could make you a child."

"But what about becoming an adult again?" Sam said.

"It's okay there was writing about that too. All I have to do is go back to the temple and read the writing at the bottom of the pillar. It's going to be fine Sam."

"But why 2?"

"Then someone had to look after me and no one suspects a child of 2 of doing anything underhand. And it worked. Look at them." Daniel pointed to Jack and Sara who had just come out the house hand in hand and were kissing. "They do that a lot," Daniel said. Sam smiled.

"You do realise the Colonel is going to kick your butt when he finds out. And I hate to think what General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser are going to do."

"I'm not going to tell them I knew. I'm not stupid Sam. I have a plan."

"I hope it's a good one."

"It is," he answered confidently.

Jack was coming towards them. "Bed, Danny. It's getting late."

"No!" He looked up at Sam pleading with his eyes. Jack could see her about to cave in and ask if he could stay up.

"Sorry buddy. My decision." Jack lifted him up. Sam looked relieved. She didn't know how Jack could do it, she'd have given in and let him stay up. "Bath first and then bed." He handed him to Sara.

Fifteen minutes later Daniel returned in a pair of blue checked pyjamas. "You look so cute," Sam said. Daniel scowled. He said good night to everyone and Sara put him to bed.

"Went out like a light," Sara said when she returned 5 minutes later.

"Daniel Jackson is lucky to have you both," Teal'c said.

"We're lucky to have him," Sara said. "He's made us realise we belong together. If he doesn't manage to grow up again he'll be staying with us."

"I'm please for you sir," Sam said. "You both deserve it."

"I am also happy for you," Teal'c said.

The next morning Daniel was not happy. He was still tired and didn't want to get up, then he didn't want to eat.

"Come on Danny, we have to go. General Hammond is having a briefing at 0700 hours."

"Danny come?" he asked.

"As long as you can sit still and quiet," Jack said.

"I be good."

Daniel was as good as gold until Jack got up to go to the gate room. He threw himself at Jack's leg and held on. Jack bent down and picked him up. "I'll be back soon. Be good for Sara." He kissed Daniel's head and handed him to Sara. "I'll be back before you know it."

They went down to the Stargate and walked through the wall of water. Daniel turned his head into Sara's shoulder.

On the day that Sg-1 were due back Sara took Daniel to the SGC with her. He was sitting in General Hammond's office. "Ack ome soon?" Daniel asked.

"Not yet Danny, he's due back soon. Here you are." She handed him some pencils and paper to draw.

"How has he been?" General Hammond asked.

"In fact he's been so good it's as if someone swapped him. He's been at Daycare for the last few days."

"I heard about his day there," General Hammond laughed.

"He managed two days there without any trouble. The only thing they said was they'd never known a 2 year old who could read."

The phone rang. "Yes I'll be right down."

"Ack?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet. Stay here."

General Hammond went down to speak to Walter. "What is it?"

"SG-1 haven't been in contact sir."

"You've tried to contact them?"

"Yes sir but no answer."

"Give them a couple more hours, if there's no word by then send through a MALP. If there's no obvious sign of trouble send SG-4 to search for them."

"Yes sir."

He went back upstairs. "Ack come back?"

"Not yet." Daniel looked up at the clock. He knew something was wrong. "Sara can I have a word with you?"

"Peas, tell me," Daniel said

"Danny."

"Tell!"

General Hammond bent down and lifted him onto his knee. "Alright. SG-1 have not been in contact." He looked at Sara. "Don't worry, this often happens. It doesn't mean anything. If they don't make contact in an hour or two we'll send another MALP and then deploy SG-4 to search for them."

"Me go," Daniel said.

"No way young man. You'll stay here with Sara."

"Want help."

"I'm sorry son you have to stay here. There's nothing you can do."

General Hammond handed him some more paper. "I need to go to the Infirmary," Sara said.

"Leave him here, he's fine."

Daniel sat and read for awhile, then the tannoy came to life," Incoming Traveller. It's SG-1's code."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

From Part 8(Sorry it's been so long since I updated but rl has been very busy)

Daniel sat and read for awhile, then the tannoy came to life," Incoming Traveller. It's SG-1's code."

Part 9

Daniel was off the seat and running before General Hammond could grab him. Luckily Siler caught him as he tried to go down the metal steps. general Hammond came running out of his office. "Lost something, sir," Siler said.

General Hammond took Daniel's hand and took him to the control room. The iris was just opening.

"Sir we're under attack," Sam's voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Colonel O'Neill has been injured."

Daniel let out a yell," Want Ack."

"Settle down," General Hammond said. "Do you need assistance?" he asked Sam.

"No sir, it's too dangerous. We're going to make a run for the Gate. Teal'c is carrying the Colonel." Just as she finished this statement Dr Lee and Teal'c appeared. It was obvious Jack was unconscious. A medical team rushed in accompanied by Dr Fraiser. Teal'c set Jack down on the stretcher.

"Want Jack," Daniel screamed even louder. He wriggled as hard as he could to get out of General Hammond's arms. "Let me down." No one seemed to notice how much clearer his speech was.

"You'll stay right here," General Hammond said putting him down on the nearest chair. There was no way he was letting Daniel go to the Infirmary until he had heard from Janet how Jack was. He looked down at Daniel. He looked a picture of misery. He picked him up again and two arms went round his neck. "I'm sorry son. Let's just wait until Janet's had a look at him, then I promise I'll take you down." He hugged the child to him again. It was ½ an hour later before Janet called. "Yes doctor I understand."

"Ack?"

"We can go down now." Daniel jumped off the settee and made for the door.

"Daniel," General Hammond's voice stopped him. "I need to talk to you before you see Jack.

Daniel looked up at him, his big blue eyes filled with more tears that were threatening to fall. "No dead, peas?" he said in a trembling voice.

"No Danny. He is badly hurt but he's stable. Doctor Fraiser wanted me to tell

you before you saw him. He's in a coma. When he was shot he fell and hit his head."

"Ack waken up?"

"Yes. Janet says it's his body's way of giving it time to heal. It may take a few days."

"See now peas."

They walked to the Infirmary. Sara was sitting by Jack's bed holding his hand. When she saw Daniel she called out," Daniel come here." He ran as fast as he could to her. She lifted him up and set him on her knee. She kissed the top of his head. "Janet says we've to talk to him. She says he can hear us." Sam and Teal'c appeared at the door.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"Come in, sit down," Sara said and then she explained about the coma.

"What happened on the planet," General Hammond asked. "I thought this planet was safe."

"So did we. The MALP showed no sign of a problem. The people were very friendly, they prepared a meal for us. It was only when Dr Lee went into a temple on the way back to the Gate that things went wrong. The people started firing at us. Colonel O'Neill ordered us not to shoot to kill and to get back to the Gate as quickly as we could."

"They were fierce warriors," Teal'c said. "The temple must have been very important to them."

Dr Lee appeared at the door, Daniel was off Sara's knee and over at him in a second. He started punching and kicking wherever he could reach. When Dr Lee tried to restrain him Daniel sunk his small teeth into his arm. General Hammond grabbed Daniel and delivered a hard swat to the boy's backside. Daniel got such a surprise that he immediately let go.

"Look at my hand," Dr Lee said.

"You got Ack hurt," Daniel screamed at him.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know."

"Keep your voices down," Janet said or I'll have to ask you to leave. This is a hospital. General Hammond lifted Daniel back onto Sara's knee.

"You hit me," Daniel said crying. "Ack no hit Danny."

"I know Danny but you cannot bite people like that." General Hammond knew Jack didn't hit Daniel because he knew Daniel had had a bad time in foster care. "It was the only way I knew to get you to stop quickly."

"Let me see your hand," Janet said. She wiped it with antiseptic and put a plaster on it. "It's just a small cut."

"Small cut," Dr Lee said walking away in a huff.

Daniel rubbed Jack's hand. This was all his fault, if he'd been bigger Dr Lee wouldn't have gone and he knew he would not have made a mistake about the temple. he'd have to rethink letting Dr Lee go off world once he was back to normal. "Please wake up Jack," Daniel said quietly leaning over to whisper in Jack's ear. There was no response. They stayed there for another two hours only going to the toilet or to get something to drink.

"Time for bed," Sara said to Daniel.

"No! Want stay," Daniel protested as she lifted him off the bed.

"He can sleep in the bed next to Jack if he wants," Janet said. It was very common when one of SG-1 was in the Infirmary that one of the other team members stayed with them. it was usually Daniel in the bed and Jack in a chair beside it.

"Alright," Sara said tiredly. She took off Daniel's shoes and slipped him into the bed. He was asleep very quickly. She took Jack's hand and spoke softly. "Waken up soon Jack, we need you." She kissed Jack's head and laid her head down on the bed.

She woke a few hours later to find Daniel curled up on the bed beside Jack. "Oh Danny!" she said. She took a blanket off the other bed and covered him up. The she lay down on the other bed.

"Sara," a voice said. "Sara." Then a hand was gently pushing her arm.

"Any change?"

"No sorry. He's quite peaceful though. See he has a companion," Janet said nodding at Daniel.

"I'm just going to take a shower." She looked at Daniel. "At least he got some sleep. Do you have any clothes for him? These are a bit grubby."

"I'll get a nurse to find some."

Daniel woke up as Janet was checking Jack's monitors. "Ra?"

"Sh, it's alright. Sara went for a shower."

"Okay." He curled back down beside Jack.

"I need to do some tests," Janet said. "If you go get something to eat I'll have them done before you come back."

"No not leave Ack," Daniel said.

"Danny you need a bath and clean clothes and then you need to eat," she held up her hand as he made to protest. "It's what Jack would want and he'd tell you to eat."

Daniel knew that was true so he jumped off the bed and went with her. She ran a bath for him and then gave him the clothes the nurse had brought. Sam was in the room when he came out. "Breakfast," she said.

They walked to the commissary and sat at a quiet table. Sara went to get the food. "This is all my fault, Sam," he said.

"No it's not."

"If I hadn't done this," he pointed to himself. "Jack would not have been hurt."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. If I'd been there.........."

"So this is all Dr Lee's fault?"

"Yes, I mean no......... It's just he's not experienced enough."

"That's what you're saying though. Maybe when you're bigger you should just fire him. After all you obviously don't need people to work for you, you can do it all."

"I don't mean that," Daniel said angrily.

"You weren't an expert when we started either. You have to let people learn even if it's from their mistakes."

"But Jack got hurt."

"So it would be okay if someone else got hurt?"

"No! I didn't say that."

"Stop blaming yourself." Sam ruffled his hair. "It was an accident and Jack will be okay. Give yourself and Dr Lee a break."

Daniel looked down. She could see he wasn't convinced, she just hoped once Colonel O'Neill was better he could convince him.

Daniel ate what he could but it wasn't enough to please Sara. "You have to eat."

"Not hungry, see Ack now?"

"You can't spend all your time in the Infirmary. You need some fresh air. I'll let you see Jack and then you go to the surface with Sam for a walk."

"No," Daniel shouted pushing the half eaten cereal off the table.

Everyone in the commissary turned to look at them.

"That's enough of that, Daniel," Sara said. "Jack still has a time out chair in his room that you could be sitting in." Daniel went red. Some of the Airmen and Marines laughed. He jumped off the chair to run but was easily caught by Sara. She lifted him up and held him to her. He burst into tears. "M sowwy," he said. She held him tight.

"I know," she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm worried too but we'll be no use to Jack if we get sick too so I want you to go for a walk with Sam, just for ½ an hour." She handed him to Sam.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A Second Chance Part 10

Sam carried Daniel to the elevator. "I can walk," Daniel said peevishly.

"I know but we'll get there faster if I carry you. You may be 33 in there," she pointed to his head," but your body is 2."

"Thanks for reminding me Sam," Daniel said.

"Think you're learning too much sarcasm from the Colonel," she said.

The whole time he was outside all Daniel wanted to do was get back to Jack. He barely responded to anything Sam said.

Sam said," Okay, let's go back." She knew when she was fighting a losing battle.

Daniel smiled," Works every time. Knew you'd give in."

"Smart ass," Sam said. She looked at Daniel's worried face. "He'll be okay." She picked him up and carried him back to the Infirmary. Sara was sitting beside the bed and when Sam let him down he ran to her. "Janet says he's becoming more responsive. He'll wake up soon."

"Good," Daniel said.

"Yes good." Sam returned to her lab.

Daniel sat on Sara's lap for awhile before he started to wriggle. She set him down. "Goin' to get book, Ra," he said.

"Okay but no further than your office and then back here."

"I will accompany you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "I can carry your book back."

"And my puter."

"As you wish."

Daniel settled down on the next bed. He was looking at photos of the temple Dr Lee had entered. Sam had been right, there was no warning. It wouldn't have made any difference if he'd been there or not.

"What are you looking at?" Sara asked looking over his shoulder.

"Pictures."

Sara was just about to ask more when they both heard a groan.

"Ack! Ack!" Daniel shouted launching himself off the bed.

"Hey buddy. Can you keep the noise down a bit, sore head here," Jack quipped. He tried to lift his arm but couldn't manage it.

"Keep still Colonel," Janet said.

"What hit me, a truck?"

"Well, a laser weapon as far as I know and a stone."

"They threw stones," Jack sounded confused.

"No, you fell and hit your head on a rock," Janet explained.

"Oh!" Sara was holding his hand.

"Good to see you awake," she said. She bent down and kissed him.

"Yuk!" Daniel said. Sam, Teal'c and Janet laughed.

"How soon can I get out of here?"

"You've only just woken up," Janet said. "If everything's okay tomorrow morning then I think you can get out of bed."

"Doc!"

"Best I can do. Complain and I can keep you in bed longer."

"Doctors!" Jack mumbled under his breath. Daniel laughed. "How's my boy?" Daniel loved when Jack called him that.

"Fine. Ack kay?"

"You been behaving?"

"Course." Everyone laughed. Daniel turned round and glared at them.

"What did I miss?" Jack asked.

"Danny good," Daniel reiterated.

"I don't think biting Dr Lee can be classed as good," Sara said.

"You bit him?" Jack asked. Daniel's head went down. "Look at me, Daniel." Daniel's head came up. "Yes."

"Hope you apologised." Jack could see by the look on Daniel's face he hadn't. Little tyke got away with murder when he wasn't around to keep an eye on him. Nothing's changed then he thought.

"He's been upset sir, he's barely left your side," Sam said. Trust her to defend him, Jack thought to himself.

"I'm awake now, maybe you could take him down to Dr Lee's office." Daniel would have liked to protest but he knew Jack was right.

"Kay," he took Sam's hand.

"Good boy." Jack yawned and before they left the room he was already asleep.

"When are you going to tell him?" Sam asked Daniel.

"I'm working on it. I want to wait until he's better."

"Might be better to tell him while he's still unable to catch you."

"Very funny Sam. I'm sure he won't be mad." Sam thought Daniel didn't sound too sure of that.

Daniel apologised to Dr Lee. He could see the band aid on the man's hand, what a fuss over nothing.

When they got back Sara was also asleep. "Let them sleep," Janet said.

"Come with me to my office," Sam said. "We can get something to eat as well."

He spent the rest of the afternoon with Sam phoning down to the Infirmary regularly to find out if Jack was awake.

At dinner time Sam took him back. Jack and Sara looked much better. "Been behaving?" Jack asked.

"Been wif Am," Daniel said.

"We were just on our way to the commissary, wondered if we could get you something?" Sam said.

"Would like to go there myself," Jack said looking at Janet.

"Alright but only if you go in a chair." Jack frowned. "My only offer Colonel."

Jack grinned," Okay. Danny can ride with me." Daniel climbed onto his lap once they'd managed to get Jack into the wheelchair.

"Remember behave Colonel."

"I always do," Jack replied as Daniel giggled.

"That'll be a first," Sara said. Sam snorted.

"Hey! I'm still a Colonel you know. I'm sure I deserve some respect." Daniel laughed. "Got something to say about that Dr Jackson?"

Daniel laughed again," Danny vilian."

Jack looked at him, that was what Daniel always said when Jack tried to use his military rank to tell him what to do. "So you do remember?"

"Some," Daniel said realising he'd made a mistake. Daniel looked at Sam, she looked nervous. Jack could see something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was.

"Let's go. I could eat a bear." Then he looked at Daniel, "Or a small child." He grabbed his arm and pretended to gnaw on it. He loved the sound of Daniel's laughter.

"Not too much sir," Janet shouted after him.

Jack enjoyed sitting in the commissary listening to Sam, Teal'c and Daniel joking with each other. Sara held his hand. "Tired?" she asked.

"A bit," he whispered in her ear.

Daniel made gagging noises. Jack ruffled his hair," Watch it young man."

"Think we should go back now," Sara said. She knew he must be tired when he didn't argue.

Sara helped Jack to bed. Daniel made to climb up beside him. "Want seep wif Ack," Daniel said.

"Jack needs his sleep, come on."

Daniel stamped his foot. "NO!"

"Daniel," Jack said a warning tone in his voice.

"Peas."

"You go with Sara and get a good night's sleep," Jack said smiling at the pouting face.

"Want stay," he argued.

"No Daniel, I want you to go with Sara." He saw another protest form on Daniel's lips, "That's an order, young man."

Sara took his hand and led him away. She took him to the VIP room and got him ready for bed.

Sara went in for her shower, when she came out the little tyke was gone.

"Damn!" she said.

She picked up the phone and rang Janet.

"He's here," Janet said. Sara went back to the Infirmary. Daniel was lying on the bed beside Jack, he was sound asleep.

"He's a stubborn little devil," Sara said.

"He always was," Janet said. "He's one of the few people I know who could defy Jack and get away with it. You go back to bed, I'll look after him." Sara left as Janet put a blanket over him.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A Second Chance Part 11

The next morning Jack woke up to a small hand patting his face. "Danny?"

"Ack."

"I thought I told you to go with Sara," he said, "You're going to have to learn to do as you're told."

"Yes, he is," Sara said from the door.

"Sowwy," Daniel said.

"Huh!" Jack snorted not believing Daniel. "I can promise you are going to be one sorry little boy if you disobey me again, there's a chair facing the wall with your name on it. Understand?"

"Yes." Daniel was beginning to wish he was back to his normal age and size now, not that he was confident that when Jack heard what he'd done he wouldn't end up sitting in that chair any way. Getting Jack and Sara back together had been the right thing to do and it had been fun but he would quite like to be his adult self again but how was he going to manage it. How was he going to explain it all to Jack? Maybe he should wait a bit until Jack was a bit better.

By the time Jack got home he was feeling very tired and went for a lie down. Sara made sandwiches, she set them in front of Daniel. "You look a bit peaky, I think you need a nap."

"'M fine," Daniel said.

"Let me be the judge of that." She picked him up and carried him through to his bed. "And this time you stay there. When Jack gets up we'll talk to you about what is going to happen." Daniel's face blanched. She cupped his chin with her hand. "It's nothing bad sweetie, it's good, I promise." She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Snuggle down." Daniel realised just how much he had missed this. His mum had always kissed him before a nap. And like Sara she didn't take no for an answer about a nap either.

At this memory a tear trickled down his face. He had to get bigger soon. He'd tell Jack later he decided as he fell asleep.

He was quite grumpy when he woke up. He was not looking forward to explaining this to Jack. He slipped out of bed and managed to slip his shoes on. He went to the living room. "Glad to see you're awake," Jack said from the settee. "Come on," he patted the cushion next to him.

"Ack feel better?"

"Yes, amazing what a good sleep can do. Can't really sleep in the Infirmary. Janet or one of her nurses is always coming to take blood or your temperature. And the food. Yuk!" Daniel laughed.

"You've been in there too often as well. That's going to have to stop." The last sentence was said insistently as Jack's hand tightened on Daniel's.

Daniel felt even guiltier than before. He still felt that he could have done something to stop Jack being hurt. "You okay buddy?"

"Fine Jack."

"Hey you managed to say my name properly." Jack looked pleased. "Sara and I want to talk to you."

Sara came through from the kitchen and sat opposite Jack and Daniel. Jack pulled him onto his lap.

"Don't look so worried," Jack said tickling him.

"Danny," Sara said interrupting their fun," Jack and I have been discussing what is going to happen to you and we want to offer you a home with us, as our son."

Danny looked at both of them, "We both want that," Jack said.

"But I can go big."

"We hope so but if it doesn't happen then you're more than welcome here. We want you, son."

Daniel started to cry and Jack turned him round and hugged him. "Don't cry," Sara said going to sit beside Jack.

"No one wanted me before," Daniel said. Jack wanted to hit all those foster families who'd made Daniel feel so unwanted. Why wouldn't anyone want a great kid like him?

"We want you," Jack and Sara said together. In a way it made it worse, there was no way he could tell Jack about what he'd done. What a mess! Daniel thought. He felt awful, he'd tricked them.

"Carter and Teal'c are coming for dinner, just pizzas and beer," Jack told him. "Want to go to the park across the road?"

"Yes," Daniel said. He needed to get out. Jack took his hand and took him to the park. He set him on one of the swings and started to push him up and up. Soon Daniel was laughing. Jack was enjoying himself. He had missed all this with Charlie. He'd left for a mission when Charlie was about 10 months and hadn't returned until he was nearly 3. He'd missed out on such a lot.

He then took him to the pond. "I'm .........," Daniel started to say.

"Sir," a voice called. They turned. Sam was coming across the grass.

"Carter, have they managed to translate the inscription yet?"

"No, sorry sir."

Daniel looked down. "If you want to go back, I'll stay with Danny."

"Thanks Carter. Jack walked off towards the house.

"I take it you still haven't told him?"

"No. Sara and Jack have offered me a home with them, if I want."

"What?"

"If I stay small, they want me to stay with them." Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh Danny," Sam bent down and hugged him. She knew how much Daniel had always wanted a family.

"I've made such a mess of this Sam. They're going to hate me."

"No they're not. Jack could never hate you."

"He doesn't like liars."

"Why not wait until you're big again before you tell him," Sam suggested.

"I can't get big unless I go back to the planet."

"What if I get the inscriptions to you, you can pretend to translate them. Jack already thinks there is some of adult Daniel in there. If you come to the SGC tomorrow and get Jack to bring you to my office I'll make sure the pictures are there."

"I don't like lying to him."

"It's up to you."

Daniel was very quiet for the rest of the night. He had a lot to think about.

"You've been quiet," Sara said as she tucked him into bed.

"Thinking."

She kissed his nose," Don't think too much. Sleep tight."

Sleep did not come easy to him that night.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A Second Chance Part 12

Daniel was woken when he heard a noise from the corridor. He quickly got out of bed, the light was on in the bathroom. He heard someone being sick, he pushed the bathroom door open to see if he could help. "Sara you okay?"

She wiped her mouth,"I'm okay, think I ate too much pizza too close to bed time. Don't say anything to Jack you know how he worries."

"Okay."

"Come on let's get you back to bed, we both need our beauty sleep."

"Jack needs it more," Daniel said yawning.

"Bed, young man," she said picking him up. She had noticed that Daniel was speaking more like an adult. She needed to speak with Jack in the morning. She carried Daniel through to her bed and put him in with her and Jack. He soon fell asleep.

Next morning Jack woke up with Daniel lying on top of him. He turned to Sara," When did the limpet join us?"

"I brought him in, something's bothering him."

"I know. He'll tell us eventually, Daniel always does, it just takes a bit of coaxing."

After they got up and left the room Daniel opened his eyes. This was one time he didn't think he would tell Jack.

When they reached the SGC they headed straight for the Infirmary. Sam arrived not long after. "Is it okay if Danny comes with me?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm sure he'll love spending time in your lab," Jack said.

When they got in Sam handed him the papers and he was ready to run back. "Danny, I think you should wait a while. They might be suspicious if you run back straight away."

"You're right Sam." He sat down on the floor the papers in front of him. Sam could see he was impatient to get everything over with so she said,"Okay, let's go."

Daniel ran into Jack's office and thrust the papers onto his lap. "I get big gain." He smiled up at Jack.

"Carter?"

"I had them in my office and he saw them. "He said "Get big"."

"Can you Danny?" Jack asked. Jack smelled a rat but he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. Sara had spoken to him about Daniel speaking like an adult to her.

"Yes." He picked the pictures up and waved them in the air.

"Then we need to speak to General Hammond. Get his permission to go back."

"I don't think Dr. Fraiser will allow you to go, sir."

"Damn!"

"I can take Danny. I'll take Teal'c too."

"Alright," he hated handing Daniel over to other people even his own team mates, something always went wrong and he had a bad feeling about this.

It didn't take long for SG-1 minus Jack to get ready. General Hammond insisted that SG's 3 and 4 go with them. He wasn't taking any chances with Daniel. After all he was having to put up with a worried Jack while they were away.

Daniel was practically bouncing with excitement in the Gateroom. He couldn't wait to be grown up again. Jack and Sara gave him a big hug and all the excitement left him. He knew how much they were willing to give up for him. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Hey buddy this is a time to be happy," Jack said. He was going to miss this lovely 2 year old. He felt Sara's hand tighten in his. "We just want you back safely, big or small." Sara hugged him again and had to run out of the room. Daniel felt terrible. "Sara will be fine, she's just a bit emotional just now. Remember what she was like at breakfast, crying because she spilt her coffee. She'll be fine."

Jack hugged him again as the team left to go back to the planet. "I should be with him," he said to General Hammond.

"Colonel, there is no way Dr. Fraiser would let you go. You know that. She wants you down in the Infirmary for some tests." Jack groaned.

"But you know what happens whenever I let Danny out of my sight."

"He's got Sam and Teal'c, they won't let anything happen to him."

"I know but I hate being the one to stay behind."

"Join the club Jack."

Meanwhile Sara was talking to Janet, "Are you sure?"

"Well, I'd like to carry out a few more tests in a couple of days but that test is very accurate."

"Thanks Janet. Please don't say anything to Jack, not yet. I need time to get used to this."

"Of course."

On the planet

Sam carried Daniel back to the building and set him down at the entrance. "I need to go in on my own," he said.

Sam heard him chant something and then there was a terrific light. Sam heard a thud and rushed in. Daniel was lying on the floor. Instead of a 2 year old boy, there was a boy of about 10 or 11. Something must have gone wrong. She shook his shoulder. "Danny what happened?"

"Sam," he said groggily. "Oh shit!" he said looking at his hands. He got up. "This can't be right. I'm meant to be grown up." The t shirt Sam had put on him before going in was too big for him and almost reached the ground. He started to scan the writing again. "No this can't be right, it can't." He pushed past her and ran. Teal'c tried to stop him but Daniel was too fast. He disappeared into the forest.

"Damn," Sam shouted. She was not looking forward to telling Jack about what had happened. "Teal'c inform General Hammond about the situation. I'll go look for him." She ran off. Jack was going to be so pissed at her.

Teal'c made it back to the Gate in quick time, he sent SG's 3 and 4 off to help Sam search. He dialled home and explained to General Hammond.

Colonel O'Neill was not a happy bunny, he was driving General Hammond to the end of his tether. "I have to go sir. Danny needs me."

"Colonel you've only just recovered ...."

"I have to go."

General Hammond could see how worried Jack was. "Alright," he finally gave in, "but there is one condition. Dr Fraiser goes with you." Jack nodded. He'd have agreed to anything just now.

Dr. Fraiser was waiting in the Gateroom when he arrived all kitted out to go. Sara had wanted to go as well but Janet had put her foot down and stopped her from going. Sara hugged Jack," Bring him home, Jack." She had lost one son and she was not going to lose another."

"You can bet on it," Jack said walking up the ramp.

"What happened?" he asked Teal'c when he stepped out onto the planet.

"Everything was fine. Daniel Jackson went into the building, he read the inscription and then there was a bright light. When Captain Carter went in she found him lying on the floor. He was bigger but not his previous age."

"He seemed so sure it would work. Why'd he take off?"

"I don't know O'Neill, Captain Carter went after him."

Jack pressed his radio," Carter your position."

Sam answered. Jack told her to wait for them. She was sure he was close by but he would not answer her. It didn't take long before they found her. She was standing at the entrance of a canyon, there was only one entrance and no way out. The only problem was the place was full of caves.

"You got any idea why he ran?"

"He was very upset that it hadn't worked. He read the inscription again and said 'That can't be right' and then he ran. I'm sorry sir."

"Not your fault."

Teal'c followed the tracks, they led them over to an area that had many caves cut into the wall. He is in one of these," Teal'c pointed to a group of caves at the bottom.

"Let me see if he'll come out."

"Danny!" he shouted. There was no reply. "Danny we know you're here. Then "Daniel Jackson, get your butt out here."

Daniel had crawled into one of the small caves, he wasn't far from where Jack was standing. "You're leaving me no choice Daniel. I can send Teal'c to get you but I'd rather you came out on your own. If I have to do that you're going to be a sorry young man."

Daniel knew Jack wasn't joking. He just couldn't face any of them. "Dammit Daniel," Jack said loudly. "Okay Teal'c go get him." Teal'c went over to the caves and soon picked the one he was in. He pointed it out to Jack.

Jack went over and sat on the ground beside the entrance. "Danny, come out. I'm too old to be sitting on the ground for too long." No response. "You know you're going to have come out sooner rather than later and the longer I sit here the grouchier I'm going to get." He took a chocolate bar from his pocket. "I've got chocolate." He started eating. "Tastes good."

Daniel didn't know what to do. He'd backed himself into a corner and he knew there could only be one outcome. He knew Jack was going nowhere even though he was complaining about sitting on the ground. His stomach rumbled. Might as well face the music. He crawled out of his hiding place.

Jack grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry," Daniel said.

"Oh Danny! Why do you always have to make things so hard for yourself?"

"I got it wrong. Look at me!"

"I know but you're still you. That's all that matters. Mind you I don't know what General Hammond is going to say or Sara for that matter."

"He smacked me," Daniel said.

"When?"

"When I bit Dr Lee. He wouldn't do it again, would he?" he asked nervously.

"Well, if I was you I'd worry more about Dr Fraiser and those needles. And she's here with us. Mind you if she's concentrating on you she'll leave me alone." Daniel managed a laugh. Want to tell me what happened?"

"There was a bit at the bottom I hadn't seen. It said that for each day you stay young you lose a year off your age. I was 2 for 15 days."

"So that should make you about 18," Daniel went red. "You don't look 18." Daniel gulped. "Like to explain that."

"Would you believe they got my age wrong on the application form?" Daniel quipped. He looked up at Jack. There was that no nonsense look. "Ididn't exactlytellanyonemyrealage," Daniel blurted out quickly.

"Try again and this time leave a space between words." Daniel repeated it again. "So all this time you've been lying to me."

"Not really Jack. I didn't want to lie to you. It's just no one took me seriously when I made my claims about the Pyramids and it was only about 7 or 8 years. That's not much between friends." He was trying to lighten the atmosphere but by the look on Jack's face it wasn't working.

"So you're about 10 or 11?"

"I think so."

"So you're real age is 26 not 33?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not tell me? I thought we were friends?"

"Jack you're my best friend. The only one I've ever really had." Jack was saddened by that remark.

"Well you've got plenty of friends now. You're going to have to tell General Hammond about your age." Daniel looked horrified.

"I'll be lucky if he lets me back in the building by the time I'm 18."

Jack cupped his face,"I'll be with you and remember we have saved the world a few times." Daniel smiled. "I'm sure he can think of a few chores you can do for him to make it up to him."

"Chores?"

"Yep, washing cars, mowing lawns, etc. etc."

"You're evil."

Jack smiled. "That's me." Then he looked serious. "You are NOT to run away again. Is that understood? I can be lenient with most things but not that. If you've got a problem talk to me or Sara or someone at the SGC but do not run off."

"Yes Jack."

"There will be rules and consequences, if you break them, when you live with Sara and me."

"You still want me?"

Jack looked astonished," Of course."

"Maybe Sara will change her mind when she sees me. Lots of people don't want kids my age. We're not cute enough." Jack wanted to take every one of those people who had made Daniel feel so worthless and hand them over to the Goa'uld.

"Well you're cute enough for me. Never really was one for cute, I like a challenge and you Daniel Jackson are certainly that."

"What about Sara?"

"We both loved you as a 2 year old, that doesn't change just because you're 10 or 11. Now we'd best not keep everyone waiting."

"Thanks Jack."

"No it's me that should be thanking you. Sara and I are back together, we've got a new son. It's only going to get better. I can teach you how to play hockey now and we can watch the Simpson's together." Daniel groaned.

Jack put his hand out and Daniel took it. He knew he was too old for this but he needed to hold onto Jack to make sure this was all real. It felt like a dream. Although he felt better he knew he still had to tell Jack about how it was his choice to become 2 but he was going to leave that for another day. "Let's go home," Jack said as they reached Sam. Dr Fraiser came forward," I'm fine doc. Can it wait until we get back?"

"Yes Colonel it can." She looked at Daniel," You've grown. I'll need to see you as well." Daniel groaned.

"Wish I'd grown a bit more," Daniel said.

"Doesn't seem to matter what size you are Daniel, you still manage to get into trouble."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A Second Chance Part 13

Daniel was scooped into a hug as soon as he stepped through the iris, "Thank God you're alright," Sara said. "How old are you?"

"I'm about 10 or 11," Daniel said

"I thought you were going to be grown up again," General Hammond said.

"That was the plan, but something went wrong," Jack said. "We'll explain later, it seems Dr Fraiser wants to run some more tests."

"I don't like needles," Daniel said.

"Not too fond of them either," Jack said.

"Don't worry I won't let Janet hurt you Danny," Sara said.

"What about me?" Jack said pretending to be hurt.

"You can take care of yourself." Jack snorted. Daniel already had the women wrapped around his little finger.

Luckily Janet finished quickly. "Do you have any idea why Daniel didn't grow up to his proper age?" Janet asked Jack.

"Well it seems there was a part of the wall with writing that Daniel hadn't seen before, would you like to continue?" Jack asked.

"It said that for each day you remain at the age chosen you lose a year off your age."

"So you lost about 15 years. That should make you about 18 or thereabouts. Seem a bit small for 18," Janet said.

"Alright, I lied about my age when I joined. It seemed easier to be older."

"And no one checked?" Janet asked.

"Catherine knew."

"You were only 22 when you figured all this out?" Sam asked with admiration in her voice.

"Yes."

"And you had 3 doctorates. Wow!"

"I'd like to hear all about this, Dr Jackson," General Hammond's voice said from the door.

"Shit!" Daniel said.

"Daniel!" Sara and Jack said together.

"Sorry."

"I'm sure a linguist can come up with a better word than that," Janet said.

"Hey I'm 10," he said in his own defence.

"And 10 year olds should not be speaking like that to an adult or anyone else for that matter," Sara said.

"I'm really 3....25, you know."

"Not to my eyes you're not. It's amazing how the taste of soap stops bad language."

"You wouldn't?"

"I've done it before."

"She's not joking Danny." Daniel looked at Sara, she wasn't kidding.

"You must have needed it Jack," Daniel quipped trying to change the mood in the room.

"I think some clothes would be a good idea," Janet said. "You're a bit small for those clothes."

"Well I was expecting to be a bit bigger than this you know."

"Jack, credit card," Sara said holding out her hand.

"I've got my own money," Daniel said.

"My son does not buy his own clothes," Jack handed over his card. "Thanks. Let's go."

"Can we go to the bookstore?"

"Of course," Sara said.

Jack groaned. "Don't let him loose in there with my credit card."

Daniel flashed an evil grin at Jack as he left.

"Think you've taken on quite a challenge there Jack," General Hammond said.

"That's just what I was thinking."

Sara took Daniel to get lots of clothes. She could not persuade him to buy any colourful t-shirts or ones with logos, he liked blue or black. She did manage to stop him buying plaid shirts. He bought some combat trousers and jeans and some trainers and boots that looked like the ones the SG units wore. When Sara looked at everything he'd bought it was like mini SG uniforms. She was going to have to work on this boy's wardrobe.

Daniel's face lit up when they got to the bookstore. "Don't get too many, we can come back."

"I can buy them. I have my card."

"Alright I'll buy you 2 books and you can spend $50."

"Only $50?"

"It could be less." Daniel nodded. He was beginning to realise that Sara knew how to get him to do what she wanted. He just hoped Jack didn't work out how.

She had to practically drag him out of the store. "Jack will be waiting."

"He can wait a bit longer," he said.

"No we're going back, now. Come on." Daniel felt like stamping his foot but managed to stop himself in time. It seemed the longer he was a child the more he felt like acting like one. Daniel started to read the book as soon as he got into the truck. The next thing he knew they were at the SGC and Sara was shaking him awake.

"Let's get something to eat, you've barely eaten all day."

As they went through the checkpoint she got the young marine to phone Jack and tell him where they were going. Jack was waiting when they arrived.

"Get some good books?" he asked looking at the large book tucked under Daniel's arm.

"Yes, Sara bought 2 and I bought 3."

"Sara, you are going to spoil him."

"I'm allowed," she said.

"Yeh but I've got to work with him."

"About that Jack," Daniel said," do you think General Hammond will let me work here?"

"We can discuss it with him." Daniel jumped to his feet. "Sit down. I've arranged to see the General in the morning."

"But..."

"No buts. It's time to eat then bed." Daniel went red when some Marines behind him laughed. He was going to argue when Jack said," I'm going to bed as well it's been a long day."

"Okay."

Daniel finished his meal and went to the VIP room with Sara and Jack. "I'm just going to have a word with Janet," Sara said.

It wasn't long before Daniel was fast asleep. Jack tucked him in and waited for Sara to arrive before making his way along to General Hammond's office.

"Jack, sit down," General Hammond said. "How's our boy?"

"Sleeping. That's why I came to see you sir. I think we need to decide what work we think he can do here."

"What do you think Jack?"

"I think he should continue with translating and looking at artifacts we bring back but I don't think he can stay the head of the department."

"I agree."

"I do think he should be allowed to pick who gets the job, after all he picked them."

"Agreed. I have only one condition, he has to mix with children his own age for part of the day."

"Aren't many 10 years old who are really 25 around here sir." He looked up at the General's face. "Sorry, just tired."

"I think we have to encourage him to mix, it'll be good for him."

"Try persuading him of that."

"Thankfully that's your job Jack, not mine." Jack groaned seeing a huge argument ahead.

"Thank you sir."

"I think you need to sleep as well. I'll see you at 10:00 hours tomorrow."

Jack went back to the room, Daniel was fast asleep in one bed and Sara was in the other. He got in beside her.

The next morning Daniel stretched and yawned. "Sleep well?" Jack asked.

"Yes, what time is it?"

"0830 hours."

"What? I should be at work." Daniel jumped off the bed.

"Wait a minute." He grabbed him by the back of his t-shirt. "We're meeting General Hammond at 10:00 hours so you've got time for a shower and breakfast."

"I.."

"Shower, breakfast then meeting," Jack emphasised.

"Where's Sara?"

"Infirmary."

"I want to go help my department. I could meet you at 10."

"Nope."

"Jaaaaaccckkk! I'm not a child," he said with a definite whine.

"Think that's where you are wrong."

Daniel drew himself up to his full height and said," I may look 10 but I'm not inside."

"Well I would say at this precise moment I'm dealing with a 10 year old that is going to have a shower, eat breakfast and then attend a meeting."

Jack saw the anger on Daniel's face. "Just who do you think you are?" he asked.

"Your guardian, now scoot if you know what's good for you. I for one don't want to be late for the General's meeting. I do not want an argument."

"Who said I wanted a guardian," Daniel muttered.

Sara came up behind him," Don't speak to Jack like that, it's disrespectful." Daniel had the good grace to blush. "We are all going to breakfast so hurry up. I'm starving."

Jack and Daniel sat down while Sara got breakfast for them. She set the food in front of them. "Eat," she said.

"Can I have some coffee?" Daniel asked. He was still sulking.

"Danny, do you want to work at the SGC?" Sara asked.

"Of course."

"Then you need to work on your attitude. I don't think General Hammond is going to let a bratty child work here, do you?"

"Sorry."

"Eat your breakfast, then you can get half a cup of milk and fill it up with coffee. I don't want you bouncing off the walls at the meeting."

"Thanks," he jumped up.

"Anyone ever tell you what a clever person you are?" Jack asked.

"Not recently."

"Well I'm telling you now," he said kissing her.

"Yuk Jack, remember we're all trying to eat our breakfast," Daniel said loudly. A Marine sitting behind them nearly choked on his coffee.

Sara went red and even Jack blushed. "You will so pay for that Danny boy."

"I can see my life is not going to be dull," Sara said.

"Oh it will never be that. Why do you think I've got so many grey hairs?"

"That's cos you're old," Daniel said around a mouthful of food.

There was more laughter in the room which stopped as soon as Jack glared at them. "We'll be having words when we get home, young man. Be prepared to be doing a lot of grass cutting for me and truck washing." Daniel stuck his tongue out at Jack. Sara laughed, she loved seeing Jack like this.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A Second Chance Part 14

They arrived at General Hammond's office just at 10.

"Well Danny I'm glad that you're well even if you're not as old as you expected."

"Thank you sir, I know I look 10 but in here," and he tapped his head," I'm still my previous age."

"And how old would that be?" Daniel's face fell. Drat it. He scowled at Jack, he must have told him.

"25," he mumbled looking at his feet.

"Son look at me. I'm not going to talk to the top of your head."

Daniel looked up, the General had always managed to make him feel young but now he felt bad. "25," he said louder this time.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"No one would take me seriously. Most academics had written me off as a nutter for my theories about the pyramids."

"But you'd proven your theories to me and Jack. We knew the truth. I don't like lies and I'm sure Jack doesn't either. You are going to have to earn my trust again."

"I will. No more lies I promise."

"Jack, have you any recommendations?"

"I'd like Daniel to continue to work at the base. We need his expertise," Jack said. Daniel smiled at him.

"Thanks Jack."

"I have some conditions I'd like to add. I do not want Danny working long hours like he did before."

"But?" Daniel interrupted.

"Daniel let General Hammond finish," Sara said. Daniel pouted.

"I also want him to spend time with other children preferably at the Cheyenne Mountain Daycare. It will be easier for us to keep an eye on him there." Jack was grateful that General Hammond was saying this to Daniel. He had to live with him and he wasn't going to be in a good mood after this.

"NO!" Daniel shouted standing up. "Jack, tell him."

"Sit down Danny," Jack said waiting for him to do as he was told. Daniel threw himself back into the chair. "Thank you," he said when Daniel complied. "I have to add I agree with General Hammond." Daniel glared at him, he couldn't believe Jack was agreeing to this. "You may be 25 inside but your body and emotions are that of a 10 year old."

"I won't do it, you can't make me," Daniel said realising too late that this just made him sound exactly what he said he wasn't, a 10 year child.

"I think you'll find I can," General Hammond said. "It's up to me who works on this base and if you're not willing to do as I ask then I can't have you working here." Daniel looked at all three faces. Neither of them was going to change this decision. It was take it or leave it.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. He might have to accept the decision but he wasn't going to pretend he liked it.

"Another thing, unless Jack approves you will not be allowed off world."

"No, you can't. It's not fair."

Jack could see Daniel was near to tears and said," General can you give us a few minutes?"

General Hammond nodded and left the room. "Danny, come here," Jack said opening his arms. Daniel threw himself into his arms. Jack held him until he stopped crying. "I'm sorry Danny but I'll make a deal with you. If the planet is a safe one you can go there but I will not risk your life not for anything."

"This is all my fault. I messed up." Daniel wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"You weren't to know," Jack said.

"I did," Daniel confessed. Well he had promised General Hammond he wouldn't lie any more. Might as well get it over with.

Jack held him at arm's length. "What do you mean?" Neither of them heard the door open again and General Hammond enter.

Daniel stared at Jack and Sara. This was more difficult than he had thought it would be. "I knew what the stone would do," he said softly.

"Then why the hell did you do it?" Jack asked angrily.

Daniel looked ready to run. "Jack calm down," Sara said, "you're frightening him."

"I know what I ought to do to him," Jack said.

"Danny tell us what you did," Sara said calmly.

"I didn't mean to end up like this Jack, I just hadn't seen the writing at the bottom of the stone."

"Go on."

"I translated the inscription quite quickly," Jack did not look impressed. "And then I got an idea."

"What idea?" Sara asked puzzled.

"I'd seen you and Jack together and then when you got a job here I decided to hatch a plan." Jack was not looking any happier. "I knew you two still loved each other."

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

God this was way more difficult than he thought. The words rushed out his mouth so quickly they could hardly be deciphered. "Iturnedmyselfintoa2yearoldtogetyouandSarabacktogether."

"You did what?" Jack looked as if his head was going to blow up. "Of all the stupid........"

"Jack sit down and let him finish."

"You put your life at risk......"

"I wasn't at risk."

"You were 2 for crying out loud."

"I know, I chose 2 because I knew I'd need someone to look after me and I knew you'd do it."

"And what if I hadn't taken you?" Jack asked.

"I knew you would. You always look after me."

"So what went wrong?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"I didn't read the whole inscription. I didn't know I'd end up like this."

"OH Danny!" Sara pulled him into a hug.

"I just wanted you two back together. I wanted you to be happy, like Sha're and I should have been."

"You achieved that, we are happy," Jack said. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that again you'll be a sorry young man."

"I second that," General Hammond said from the door. They all turned to look at him.

"I am sorry," Daniel said.

"I know you are but you're going to have to live with this decision."

"At least I'll grow up. Then can I come back full time?" General Hammond laughed.

"I know what we need to do," Sara said.

"What?"

"We need to get a room ready for our 10 year old son."

"Simpson wallpaper," Jack said.

"No way," Daniel said. "There will be no Simpson wallpaper, bed set or anything else with The Simpson's on it."

"Spoilsport," Jack said.

"Jack take the rest of the day off to get things sorted. I phoned the Daycare and they're expecting you in half an hour."

"But I don't...," Daniel started to say.

"No buts Daniel, that was the deal," General Hammond said.

"I know."

Daniel was not impressed with Daycare. He was taken round all the rooms and shown where all the toys were. The only children there were very young ones. "Don't worry by the time you join us at 4.15 all the older children will be here. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

The look on his face said he wouldn't but he asked," Is there somewhere I can read?"

"We have a quiet room where the children do their homework."

"Fine, I'll just waste my time there." Jack gave him a look.

"Daniel has had a difficult time recently, he's just adjusting to his new life," Daniel glared at Jack.

"General Hammond explained, he said he's your foster son." Jack saw Daniel bristling at that word. The look on Daniel's face darkened.

"He's our foster son until we can formally adopt him which will be very soon."

Jack decided to get Daniel out of there before he said anything. They walked out to the car. "Stupid place, stupid woman, I don't need to go there," he muttered. "You could convince General Hammond you need me."

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to," Jack said.

"You what?"

"Hear me out Danny. I think you need this as well."

"Fine, you can make me go but I'm not going to like it."

The journey was continued in silence. At the lay-by before the turn off to the store Jack pulled the truck in. "Okay, I've had enough of the sulking," he said turning round to face Daniel.

"Too bad," Daniel retorted.

Jack got out the truck and stormed round to Daniel's side. "OUT!"

Sara got out and moved to Jack's side," This is not helping," she said. "Let me talk to him." She took Daniel to one side while Jack climbed into the truck. "Danny we're not trying to upset you, we just want what is best for you."

"But it's so hard. Everyone just keeps telling me what to do all the time." She could see he was struggling to cope so she pulled him into her arms. "I know this is difficult and it reminds you of when you were in foster care before when you were made to do things you didn't want to do but this will be different. You're with us and we love you. Jack may moan and groan about things but he loves you more than you'll ever know and so do I." She kissed his head. "Now do you really want Jack to pick your furniture?"

Daniel managed a smile," No."

"Hey what are you two talking about?" He could see Daniel was much calmer now. Sara was so good for him. "I can tell it's about me you know." Daniel giggled. Deep down Daniel knew Jack wanted what was best for him, he always had.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A Second Chance Part 15

Daniel was so glad he picked his own things for his bedroom, Jack kept glancing at the Bart Simpson things, no way was he going to sleep in that. When they arrived back home Teal'c and Sam were waiting. "We came to help," Sam said. "Figured you'd need our help if you wanted the bed ready for tonight."

"Carter there are some very nasty jobs I can have you do you know."

"Sorry sir." Daniel laughed.

"And for you as well. You could help her."

"Think you are losing the battle Jack. And Sam is right, you were never any good at putting things together. Good at breaking them but not building them."

"You haven't changed then Jack," Daniel joked.

"A little respect for your elders and betters," Jack said as he aimed a cuff at Daniel's head.

The next morning Daniel woke early. It was lovely waking up in his new room, well not new exactly, he'd slept here many times when he was an adult. He could hear voices coming from Jack and Sara's room. He went out into the corridor to go into their room when he stopped. "I don't want anyone to know just yet Jack. It's too early."

"I just can't believe it Sara. A baby!" Daniel's blood ran cold. A baby. That's why she's been sick. "We need to break this to Daniel."

Here it comes Daniel thought. There's no room for me now. He closed his eyes tight and made his way back to what had been his room. This had happened to him before when he'd been fostered by a childless family. They were a week away from signing the adoption papers when Carrie had found out she was pregnant. They had been very sorry but it didn't matter how sorry they were, they could not afford two children so Daniel had to go. He had ended up in a terrible home after that where he had learned how to survive. Never complain, don't be ill and certainly don't answer back. He'd learned that lesson well. He was not going through that again. He made his way back to the bedroom, he couldn't think of it as his, and packed a holdall. He tucked it under the bed. He pulled his ATM card out of his wallet and put it in his jeans pocket. He needed to withdraw money from the bank in Colorado Springs, he couldn't take the chance of them tracing him through his card. He felt tears trickle down his face, he wiped them away, he was not a child. He'd looked after himself before he could do it again.

Jack thought Daniel was quiet all day but he put it down to adjusting to his new life. Sara was with Janet again. He couldn't wait to tell Daniel about the baby. He knew Sara was worried about telling him too early in case something happened. Daniel had been an only child before, now he was going to be a big brother and Jack had no doubt he would be a great one.

Daniel composed a letter for Jack and Sara. He didn't blame them, everyone wanted a kid of their own. He had thought about asking Sam if he could live with her but he knew it would be too hard seeing Jack and Sara every day. This was for the best, they could all start again.

On the way home Daniel asked Jack to let him go to the bookstore. He knew Jack wouldn't want to go in. Jack gave him 10 minutes to get the books and be out front. Jack was surprised when Daniel came back within the time and with no books.

The first part of Daniel's plan had gone completely to plan, he had snuck out the other door of the bookstore and gone along to the bank and withdrawn $500.

Daniel went to bed early saying he had a sore head. He knew Jack would check on him later before he went to bed so he waited fully dressed under the covers.

After he heard Jack close his bedroom door he got up put on his boots and made his way out. He put his letter on the table in the sitting room.

He caught a bus going into town and got off at the bus station. Luckily it was quite busy and nobody took much notice of a boy on his own. He made his way to the ticket office, "Two singles to Washington, please."

"You're too young to buy tickets, ask your mum or dad to get them."

"My mum sent me to get them. She's very tired." He pointed to a heavily pregnant woman who was sitting near the coffee shop. "But I'll go get her if you want." He turned round.

"Okay, kid. Just this once but don't tell anyone I could lose my job."

"I won't." It was worth the extra money, Daniel took the tickets and walked over to sit beside the woman. He could fell the man watching him so he offered to get her a cup of coffee. The man was busy when Daniel came back so he made his way to his bus. He managed to get on behind an old lady telling the driver that he was with his grandmother. He found a seat and curled up to try and get some sleep.

Jack woke up the next morning feeling the happiest he had since Charlie had died. "Go tell him," Sara said. "I can see you're dying to do it." Jack almost jumped out of bed.

He came rushing back in a minute later," He's not there."

"He'll be in the sitting room, stop worrying. You know how quiet he can be when he's reading a book."

Jack hurried through, he knew something was wrong, why was it just as he was happy again something goes wrong. He strode over to the coffee table and grabbed the note. "Sara," he shouted.

She could hear the worry in Jack's voice. "He's gone," he said. He handed the note to her.

"Oh no!" she said reading it. "Why would he think that?"

"It's happened to him before. God Sara his own grandfather rejected him. But how could he think I would do that?"

"He's not thinking rationally Jack. Let's go find him, he can't have gone far."

Jack phoned General Hammond and let him know what had happened. He immediately put out an alert to all police, bus and rail stations.

Jack and Sara drove all round the neighbourhood but found nothing. No one had seen a boy matching his description. Then the phone rang. General Hammond had a report of a boy fitting Daniel's description being seen at the bus station. They drove straight there.

Jack spoke to many of the people there but no one was forthcoming with information, Sara sat on the chairs beside the ticket office. "Are you alright?" a man asked.

"My son is missing, we heard he might have been seen here."

"What did he look like?"

"About this height," she held her hand up, "he's ten, blonde hair blue eyes."

"There was a boy like that today."

"There was?"

"Yes but he bought a ticket for himself and his mother who was pregnant. That was the only reason I gave it to him. He said she was too tired to queue."

Jack managed to get the security tapes and watched for the boy. "That's him," Jack said.

"What bus did he get on?" Jack asked.

"He bought tickets for the Washington bus."

"When will it reach its destination?"

In a couple of hours but it stops along the way. He could get off anywhere."

"No he'll hide in the city, it's easy to get lost there."

"You'll never reach it in time. I'll contact the Washington bus station and get the police to hold him for you."

Jack grabbed the phone from him, "It's okay, I'm military. I can get people to meet him." Jack phoned General Hammond to let him know.

Daniel woke from his sleep when the bus stopped. They weren't due to arrive in Washington for another half an hour. He rubbed his eyes. His stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" a voice asked. Daniel's eyes flew open. How had Jack found him and why?

"Let's go," Jack said. Everyone on the bus was staring at them. The last thing Daniel wanted was to go with Jack. He could tell under his quiet exterior that he was furious.

"I don't......"

Jack picked him up threw him across his shoulder and delivered a hard smack to his backside. Daniel's face was bright red. "Put me down," he said angrily.

A police officer was standing at the door of the bus as Jack left. Sara was waiting beside a car. Jack set him down keeping a tight grip on his arm. "Is this your son?" the officer asked.

"Yes.," Sara said.

Daniel stared at her. "You've worried your parent's young man. That was a stupid stunt to pull."

"They're...." he stopped.

"You are in so much trouble," Sara said pulling him into a hug.

"I......"

"Don't even try to justify what you did," Jack said. "You have no idea how angry I am with you." Jack grabbed his arm and took him round to the door of the car," In."

Sara got in beside Jack and they drove off.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked in a small voice.

"Jacob's ship is waiting to take us back to Cheyenne Mountain." It didn't take long to get back to the ship. Sam hugged him.

"We were so worried."

"This is not the way to behave Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said frowning down at him.

Daniel didn't know what was going to happen. He knew he'd annoyed everyone. Sam and Teal'c were disappointed in him, he hated to think what General Hammond was going to say. And Jack and Sara? They'd called him their son but why would they want him. After a childhood of rejection he couldn't believe they'd want him. He kept glancing over at Jack. Jack came over and sat beside him. "Oh Danny, what am I going to do with you? When are you going to learn that I really want you as my son, always have." Daniel started to cry. He pulled him onto his lap and held him until he felt him relax. Jack kissed his head. "Never a dull moment," he said to Sara.

Jacob transported him to the base, Daniel was very quiet. General Hammond was waiting for them. "I'd like to take him home sir. We'll bring him back tomorrow."

"Alright Jack." He turned to Daniel, "And this time you'd better so as your father says." Daniel nodded.

Sara prepared some food while Jack sat Daniel down in the sitting room. "I want an explanation Danny. I thought you wanted to be with us."

"I heard you and Sara talking about the baby."

"And?"

"You won't want me once you've got your own child. People never have."

"I thought you knew me better than that. Have I ever lied to you?"

Daniel shook his head. He looked at Jack," This will be your own child." Sara set a glass of milk in front of him and she sat beside Jack.

"As you will be," Sara said. Daniel shook his head. "Oh yes you will. We want you, we choose you to be our son. We want you to be an older brother to this baby."

"But I'm not a child," Daniel said.

"Let me ask you something," Sara said. Daniel nodded. "Would the older Daniel have run away?" Daniel looked over at her, "Well would he?"

"No."

"So the part of you that ran away was the child. You reacted like a child would."

"I don't want to be a child, I want to be me."

"I know," Jack said. "And if they find a way to make you bigger then we'll grab it but for now we want you to be our son."

"I've made a mess of this haven't I?"

"Yes but it can all be sorted. Your mistake was running away and not talking to us. I won't accept this behaviour again. That's twice you've run off without thinking about the consequences, it better not happen again." There was a hint of warning in Jack's voice.

"It won't, so you still want me?"

Sara hugged him. "Of course we still want you."

"Let's eat," Jack said. "I'm starving." Daniel settled down as they ate.

Sara put the cups away and when she came back to the sitting room both Jack and Daniel were fast asleep. She settled down beside them.

They spent the rest of the day at the house. Daniel got his bedroom just the way he wanted it and then he and Jack sat down to watch some DVDs and eat pizza.

That night Daniel got into bed. He was sitting reading when Jack came in. "I......" he started to say.

"You don't have to apologise again," Jack said sitting down. "But there are a few things I want to make clear. At work Sara and I will make sure you stick to your agreement with General Hammond. At home you're going to have to get used to some rules."

"Rules?" Daniel said horrified. "I don't do rules very well."

Jack snorted. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"What sort of rules?" Daniel asked as Sara came into the room.

"Well like cleaning my truck every week, cutting the grass..."

"Jack stop teasing." Daniel smiled at her. He could see he had an ally in her.

"Hey you don't know this kid as well as I do. He needs rules."

"He's not the only one, Jack O'Neill." Daniel snorted. Jack ruffled his hair.

"Two against one isn't fair. Sons are meant to back their dads not their mums." There was a silence.

"This boy knows which person to keep in with," Sara said. "Get used to it flyboy."

Jack patted Sara's stomach," This baby better be a daddy's girl then. I need all the help I can get."

TBC (1 chapter left)


	16. Chapter 16

A Second Chance Part 16

I would just like to thank Hotshow for her idea for this fic. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it.

8 months later

Jack was sitting in his garden chair relaxing after a very successful barbecue, well he hadn't burnt too much of the food. The rest of the team were relaxing round the garden. Sara was very near her time now and she was sitting talking to General Hammond or George as she now got to call him.

Suddenly Jack got up yelling, water dripping off his head and down the back of his shirt. "Danny, when I get my hands on you...." Daniel took off running down the garden, Jack after him.

"Are they always like this?" General Hammond asked.

"Pretty much," Sara said.

"Surprised you're so calm." He looked at Jack and Daniel dodging round the tree. Daniel was laughing. "He looks so much happier."

"He's had his moments. It's not been easy for him to adjust to being younger, living with us and living with Jack's rules." General Hammond looked at her quizzically. "I know Jack gives in to him at times but he has certain rules he will not budge on and he and Danny have butted heads a few times."

"They seem to have plenty of fun though."

"They certainly do." Sara laughed as she saw Jack catch Daniel. He carried him up to the side of the house where the hose was kept.

"No Jack, please," Daniel pleaded.

"You sorry?"

"No," Daniel giggled.

"Right." Jack picked up the hose and stuffed it down Daniel's t-shirt.

"Dad, no," Daniel shouted as the first spurt of cold water hit his back.

"Dad?" General Hammond asked.

"He uses it more often at home now. Calls me mum as well. He said he doesn't want the baby to get confused about who we are and if he doesn't use it the baby might not."

"Sounds logical," General Hammond said. He had a feeling it was more to make Daniel more secure in his place in this family.

"Jack O'Neill let him go," she stood up quickly to go over to them. She clutched her stomach. "Oh dear!"

"Well that is one way to stop them," General Hammond said. "JACK. DANIEL."

Jack turned as he put Daniel down.

"Hospital."

"Shit!"

"Jack, not in front of Danny or Cassie," Sara said. "Hurry up and get changed." Daniel laughed. "You too."

They made it to the hospital in quick time. Jack and Sara were rushed in to a room and Janet went with them. Sara wanted Janet to deliver the baby. Daniel sat with the others in the waiting room. Daniel couldn't sit still.

"Everything will be fine, son."

"I know but I just wish it was over. She'll be alright, won't she?"

"My mum's looking after her, of course she'll be fine," Cassie said with confidence. "Come on let's play chess." She took a board and chess men from the window sill and set them up on the table. General Hammond was glad someone had thought about keeping children entertained while they were here. He was amazed at the change in Daniel when he was at home. At work he still behaved as Dr. Jackson but at home he was definitely a 10 year old, mind you there were times Jack behaved that age as well. He was glad Daniel was having a better childhood this time around.

Daniel jumped up knocking the chess pieces to the ground. "Danny!" Cassie complained picking them up.

"Danny it's going to be a while yet, you need to calm down." He looked over at Sam, "Perhaps Sam could get you some coffee." Daniel eyes lit up.

"Mum says coffee's not good for growing children. She only lets him have milk."

"Jack lets me have coffee."

"Well he shouldn't," Janet said from the door. "I just came to say everything is going fine."

"You're sure?" Danny asked.

"Positive." She saw Daniel relax.

"You're lucky getting a brother or sister," Cassie said. "Mum said no when I asked for one. Said I was enough trouble." Everyone laughed.

"You'll just have to settle on being Daniel's older sister." Daniel groaned.

"So I get to boss him around, cool," Cassie said.

"He didn't say that, did you General?" Daniel said.

"No I didn't say you could boss him Cassie, just keep him in line." Cassie punched the air.

"See."

"I'm doomed," Daniel said. "Anyway, I am older than you."

"You don't look it or act it." Daniel stuck his tongue out at her. "See only a kid would do that."

They settled down to their game of chess again.

About an hour later Janet came back to the door," Danny, Sara and Jack would like to see you now." He jumped to his feet, Cassie got up too. "Just Danny just now, Cass."

She took him down to the room, Sara was sitting up in bed holding the most beautiful baby Daniel had ever seen. Jack was sitting at her side. He hesitated a little. "Danny, come in and say hi to your little sister."

"She's so small," he said taking her small hand in his. "She's beautiful."

"We've decided on a name and we wanted your approval," Sara said.

"Mine?"

"We thought we'd like to call her Morven and then Claire in honour of the woman who gave us you. Is that alright?"

"It's lovely, mum would love her to have her name."

"Want to hold her?" Jack asked. She felt so light. He was responsible for looking after his little sister and he was going to do the best job he could. No one was ever going to hurt her.

Flashes from someone taking photos went off around him and it was only when Morven began to cry that he handed her back to Sara.

"She is gorgeous," Sam said.

"Takes after her father," Jack said. Sara nudged him. "What? She does."

"She looks just like mum," he said. "Beautiful.

"Right everyone get in the photo," General Hammond said taking another picture.

"Congratulations," he said to Jack as everyone left. "You are very lucky."

"I know. I've been given a second chance and I'm not going to mess it up."

The End


End file.
